


Episode I: Something This Way Comes

by emrys90



Series: It's A Salvatore World [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, F/M, Gay Bashing (Don't hate me), Intro to Alpha Pack, Kotting, M/M, Magic Revealed, Mates (Mentioned), Other, Past Child Abuse, Scenting, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Wet Dream, Will Add More Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrys90/pseuds/emrys90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the World of the Salvatores. This takes place on the Episode called "Raving", and continues from the last five episodes of Season Two of Teen wolf, but with my own twist. Add two Assassins and a new family things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What I've Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omega696](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/gifts), [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/gifts), [ract46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ract46/gifts).



> This is my first fic. I own nothing but the OC's mostly.

Chapter 1: What I've done

 Xxxxx

    "The neck is probably gonna be the easiest. Be careful." Scott said.

    Isaac smiles at him and says "I doubt I would even slightly hurt him." while messing with the needle.

    "No I mean you, I don't want you to get hurt." Scott said while looking into Isaac's eyes hoping he didn't show how he really felt about the younger wolf.

    The whole time when Scott was talking Isaac couldn't help but be touched. Then when he told Isaac that he don't want him to get hurt. Isaac looked deep in his eyes and begged for a kiss, but at last Scott didn't notice. To Isaac it might have been a good thing right now.

Xxxxx

    As Scott was walking away to find Derek he is blind sided by headlights. Rolling off the red SUV Scott let a little groan out and looked past the light. Last he sow was a woman in high hills walking towards him. Then darkness.

Xxxxx

   "Derek back off" said Chris as Derek and Boyd walked in front of his gang of hunters.

    "B-back off? Is that really all you got? I-I got to be honest Chris I was really expecting more from the big bad veteran werewolf hunter" Derek said with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

    Chris smiles and closes his eyes, "Okay then how about, Didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring claws to a gun fight?" Chris said with determination.

    Derek heard Boyd's heart beat rise and he knew the beta was scared. "That one sounded pertty good." Boyd said.

    Then all hell broke loose. Shoots being fired in every direction. Derek grabs Boyd and ducks behind the dumpster. After the rounds of shoots stopped for reloading Boyd and Derek strike. Not to kill just to knockout the hunters. He turns to Boyd after taking out the two hunters close to him he told Boyd to wait for Isaac and Erica at his car and tosses his keys to him. Boyd looks at Derek then at the keys.

    "I don't want to leave you alone. Just because your the alpha don't make you invincible Derek." Boyd told him looking at him hoping he won't send him away.

    Derek was about to say something when he was interrupted by Chris. "Awe isn't that touching. I would obey your alpha little beta. It wouldn't be wise to stick around here because back up is close by and my father won't hesitate to kill you. I go by a code and I don't stray from it. This is your last warning leave now beta and let us grown-ups talk." Chris looked genuinely caring for a second till he remember who was next to him and pointed his gun to Derek's head. "NOW LEAVE!" Chris yelled to Boyd.

    Boyd looked Derek in the eyes seeing his alpha's eyes turn red and turned and ran.

    Derek looked at Chris and the other two hunters and smiled. "So what are you gonna do now Chris? Catch me, tie me up & beat me till your happy, you know just how Kate did till Scott showed up." Derek said with a grin on his face.

    Chris looked at the two hunters and Derek reacted by jumping to one of them two and throwing him to the other knocking them out cold. Chris looked at Derek and smiled. "Finally alone I see."

    Derek looked amused and said "Looks like we are." and jumped on Chris pinning him to the ground.

    Chris looked into his eyes. "I'm married you know. I can't be doing this." he told Derek looking kinda sad.

    Derek looked hurt at the words but it didn't stop him from grinding his crouch into Chris's growing member. "Looks like I'm not the only one who wants this. Come on Chris stop being a cock block." Derek said with a hint of a whine behind his words, thou he would never admit it to anyone.

    Chris grunted at the contact and blushed alittle till he realised who was on top of him. In one fast move he flipped Derek over and straddled his hips pointing the wolfsbane laced gun to his face. Derek what a little shocked at first but smiles and thrust up with his hips grinding his crouch to Chris's ass.

    Chris let little moan out then hit Derek with the butt end of the gun. "Stop that or I will shoot you in the head Derek." Then a swoosh was heard and Chris's gun was knocked out of his hand by an arrow. Chris looked stunned at first. First thought that ran in his mind was ' _Who the hell did that_!' The second was after he sow the arrow was ' _Oh shit I hope it wasn't Allison, oh I pray she didn't see all that!_ '

    A man stepped out of the shadows and ran away. Next thing Chris knows he is being flung to the wall and last he sees is Derek running to the rave then darkness swallows him up.

Xxxxx

   As people are leaving Erica and Isaac try to leave but can't. They look down and they see a line of black ash surrounding the building. Derek shows up next to Stiles who is happy to see he actually did something without the help of a wolf.

    Then Derek hears Scott's howl for help. He looks at Stiles and yells at him to break the circle because Scott is hurt and possibly on the verge of death. Stiles looks at him like how he knows this and he told him because of his hearing. Reluctantly he breaks the circle and Derek rushes in and the two betas were thinking about joining in when Boyd pulled up in Derek's car and they got in driving away leaving Stiles to dwell by himself.

Xxxxx

    Derek rushes into the room to see Scott on the floor hardly breathing and nearly moving. He goes to grab him when the Aconite smoke hits his nose. Then next he knows Victoria Argent is trying to stab him with a knife laced with Aconite. They struggle and leaving no other option he bites Victoria on the collar bone. She stumbles out and Derek is grabbing Scott and dragging him out.

    Victoria looks at her wound and curses Derek for what he's done. But she also knows that it is partially her fault for actually trying to fight the alpha alone for one, and trying to kill Scott who to her knowledge hasn't done a thing to be killed over. She stumbles to her parked car and called Chris's name.

Xxxxx

    Everything around Chris started to look fuzzy and after a few head shakes he was able to focus on certain things. He could hear his wife vaguely then it hit him. ' _What the hell is she doing here?! She's not s'posse to be here...what if she sow Derek and I...fuck must find her and see what she knows_.'

    Walking around the bend he sow her walking with a limp towards her car. He ran to her and as he got to her she started to fall. Catching her just in time he held her close. Lifting her shirt a little he sow the bite. Sorrow took over but he pulled it together and got her into the car and driving towards the house.

Xxxxx

    Clint was doing what Director Furry told him to do and followed the Argent man and his group of gun wielding hillbillies. Couldn't believe what he was seeing. They ganged up on a young twenty something man with fair skin and dark hair with a little scruff on his face, and a teenage talk black boy. At first it looked like they were going to kill them but both young men were faster then they looked ducking behind a dumpster. After the assault ended to reload both men attacked with hands and feet. Watching with amusement as they take out all but three men. The twenty something looked at the boy and tossed him his keys. After awhile he left.

    Then Chris turned towards the man to his right and the young man jumped on too the guy on the left and flung him to the guy on the right. Leaving him and Chris alone. Then something strange happen and the young man was on top of Chris and was grinding into him. Then Chris was on top and the younger man was thrusting up while a gun was pointed into his face. Chris pistol wiped him and Clint did something he knew he would regret and let loose an arrow to save the younger men.

    Thinking he wouldn't be seen he left at a running pace. Getting higher to view it all. He watches as the boy runs into the car and drives to the main entrance. He sees the young man reach a pale boy who seems over excited about a black ring he made around the building. Then sees how two more teens try to leave but can't till the young man makes the pale one break it. Then he runs into the building and a black car shows up and the two teens get in and leave the pale one all alone.

    Then a while later sees a woman, whom from his briefing at the hotel, is Victoria Argent, Chris's wife. Stumbles out and walks with a limp till she falls and Chris is right there catching her. Pulling her into the red SUV and driving off.

    After the pale one leaves with another teen with a nice tan and black hair he wonders ' _Just how many people are involved with this mission...better yet what are the specifics of this mission? Furry never said anything other then watch and follow the Argents_.' He gets up and leaves as the cops show up.

Xxxxx

    When he gets back to the hotel he notices a black crouch rocket a little ways from his car. Smiling to himself he opens his room door and throws a flash bang grenade in there. Two seconds later it is flung out the door and falls in the pool where it explodes. A woman in black with short read hair comes out and looks at him with a devilish smile.

    "So what gave it away? I waited for a while, what took you so long?" The woman said with a seductive voice.

    Clint looked at her and embraced her with a light hug and a peak on the lips. "What are you doing here Natasha? I thought you where in Moscow finishing up your last mission before the whole Loki thing happen."

    She couldn't help but giggle at the peak and shoved him into the room and lock the door. Jumped on his lap and straddled his hips after pushing him to lay down.

    Bending down to kiss him she placed her hand on his chest and smiled into the kiss. She removed her black shirt and his vest. Touching his nipples and resting her head on his chest and over his heart. He moved them till she's laying on top of him and he gets comfortable with the position they are in. Without moving to look or face him she talks.

    "I finished that and when I got back to HQ they told me where you been shipped and told me to bring you the rest of the briefing but that can wait till tomorrow right? I mean I know it's a mission but I miss your heart beat Clint...I know we're agreed to just be friends with benefits but I missed you. Plus if you don't give me what I want I will take the info I got and make it disappear." Then she looked up to see him looking at here. His eyes showing his lust.

    "I sow a guy earlier and he was...something else. This town's filled with hotties, but right now I got you and I'm okay with that. I know what our agreement is and I'm sticking to it. If you can't then please stop now. I don't want to lead you on." She knew he was telling the truth because his heart never gave anything away.

    Just a slow steady heart beat. He reached to cup her face and she nuzzled into it. She looked up again and nodded a yes of understanding. Then she when up and kissed him. Licking his bottom lip begging to get in and he let her. There fighting for dominance when he flips her and is on top and lets his hands drift to her waist band. She let's him do that while she drags her nails down his back. He turns the lights off and then moans could be heard if you listen closely.

Xxxxx

    Chris gets home and after he gets her to the basement, she starts to clean up her wound. Gerard sees what the bite mark and looks at Chris for an explanation. Victoria tells them the whole truth and says it's her fault that Derek was forced to do it and not to hunt him for he broke no code. Chris looks her in the eyes and promises he won't, but Gerard knows what he must do. He up and leaves the couple to there mess.

    He goes into the study and starts to write a letter and signs it, places it in and envelop, and puts Victoria's name on it. When he got back Chris and her decided to end her life as she becomes a wolf. But how she decides is still up in the air. She wants to talk with Allison before anything happens.

    Unfortunately Allison is with Lydia tonight and she doesn't want Allison to know who bit here and why. Not unless she finds out on here own then Chris and tell the truth.

    Chris and her go into there bedroom knowing it's the last time this can happen.

Xxxxx

    Gerard goes outside to make one last phone call to an old friend knowing he has a hand on the situation. As he is walking back into the house he can hear his son and Victoria in there room. Loud moans could be heard all the way down stares. Along with the sound of skin slapping skin. Gerard can't stand it and wonders how his son can fuck a monster like that.

    He gets up to leave when he gets a text message telling him where to go to pickup a weapon he ordered a while back. With a smile on his face he leaves knowing the wolves of this town will all be dead or under his control.

Xxxxx

    Lydia was lounging by her pool when she heard a car pull up and she got up to see who could be out so late. When she gets to the drive way she is bear hugged by Allison. "Dam Allison you scared the crap out of me! What the hell?!" Lydia said looking into her eyes.

    Allison looked at her and told her what happened at the rave and how Matt was a total creepy stalker dude and she needed someone she could trust. She also told her about how her and Scott might be officially over. She is ushered inside and after a while she leaves feeling drained.

    After she gets home she can hear her dad snoring in his bedroom and gets in bed and drifts to sleep.

Xxxxx

    Derek arrives at the iron works to find all his pups and one human there. He runs to see Stiles wrapping a wound that Boyd got from the shootout. He looks at Derek, stands up, and punches him right in the face. Isaac and Erica were standing up about to attack Stiles for what he did, but Boyd grabbed them and held them still so they can watch.

    Derek was shocked at what Stiles did and Stiles didn't flinch even when his had was in massive pain. He thinks he might have broken a knuckle or two, but he never looked away from Derek. Derek turned his head to look back at Stiles, his eyes glowing red. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR YOU LITTLE BASTERD!!" Yelled Derek has he grabbed Stiles by the neck and slamming him to the rail cart that he sleeps in. After he gets slammed into it he closes his eyes from the pain but looks Derek square in the eye and doesn't blink trying to stare Derek down.

    "I did it because you risked Boyd,  Erica, and Isaac for what? To kill Jackson? How dare you risk our pack for one person Derek!" Stiles says with vindication. Then he thinks to himself ' _Wait did I just say **"OUR"** pack?! Shit Derek is going to be pissed off even more and hurt me two times worse now._'

    Derek looked at him and wants to rip his throat out with his teeth. But after hearing Stiles claim his pack as part of him kinda, almost, very little part of him, want to hug him but he didn't. He looks to his pups and sees they also have a confused face on. He looks at Stiles once more and leans in and says into his ear "This isn't " ** _OUR_** " pack Stiles it's " ** _MY"_** pack. I didn't invite you into it nor do I remember asking you to come along, and I won't untill you prove your worth to me and my pups then we might let you in."

    He looks at Stiles one last time and sees a tear fall down till it touches his hand. He flings Stiles across the room and turns his back to him. He hears Stiles get up and then he puts his hand on Boyd. Boyd lets the others go. Derek looks at them, then looks at Stiles. "Escort Stiles to his jeep Erica and make sure he gets home Isaac. That's an order."

    They look at him then shrug and walk to Stiles. Stiles tells them to back off that he is staying. They look at Derek and Derek grins at them. "What are you trying to prove Stiles? Your human you stand no chance against us wolves and you know this. So run along and go back to playing video games and jacking off to dumpster porn."

    The two betas laugh then grab Stiles's arms. Stiles looks at them and said "Big mistake little pups."

    He kicks Isaac's knee cap to the side and he lets Stiles arm go. Then Stiles back hands Erica. Grabs his knife from its hiding place and attempts to cut Erica but she jumps out the way. Stiles looks at them and yells "If I'm being forced to leave then I'm going down swinging!"

    Erica looks at him and just laughs. "What you going to do with that little scalpel?"

    "Why don't you come over here and find out bitch." Stiles replays.

    Erica runs to him and jumps over him. He turns around and cuts the back of her hand. He turns and ducks in time to see Isaac run to tackle him. Isaac takes down Erica instead and Stiles goes and stabs Isaac's arm and pulls the blade out putting it back in it's carrier. He looks at them and states "If that's the best this pack has to offer I'm glad I'm not in it."

    As he walks away, Derek and Boyd go to there fallen comrades side. They lay still like they are asleep. Boyd looked at the cut on Erica's hand while Derek looks at Isaac's stab wound. They then look at each other and Boyd ask "That's all he did was those two attacks?"

    "No he used the Kanima venom on them. Must be in that carrier his scalpel was in. It explains why they can't move or why he was never scared to fight them...looks like he would make a fine head beta if you ask me." Derek said.

    Boyd just looked at him and nodes.

Xxxxx

    After leaving Derek's shit for a lair, Stiles parks his car in front of Scott's house. He gets out and walks to the door. Using the key he made he goes in and straight to Scott's room. Scott looks up as he walks in and smiles at Stiles. Then he sees the marks on Stiles's neck. "What the hell happened Stiles?! Who ever did this I'm going to skin them alive! Tell me who did this!" Scott said as he grabbed Stiles and looked at his neck and then bent down to start licking the wound.

    After he finished and Stiles stopped giggling he told Scott "It's "Whom" not "Who" Scott." Then he goes on to explains what happen between him and Derek, then the little fight involving him and the two betas.

    He didn't tell him about the whole ** _"OUR"_** pack thing. Didn't want Scott to kick him out too. After Derek did it, it hurt his heart, but he is stronger then that. Stiles asked if he could crash here with Scott and Scott said yeah.

    After he showered and used Scott's gym shorts, he got in bed next to Scott. He wasn't surprised when Scott wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him to his body. Licking his wounds from behind his neck then nuzzuling into it afterward. After all they been friends since pre-school, so he's used to it. He falls to sleep listening to Scott's breathing and the steady beat of his heart pushed up against his back.

Xxxxx


	2. Consider Yourself Warned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Thank you for getting this far on my twisted story. I didn't thank those who Beta'd chapter 1 so thanks to M1k3y, Shadow & Acidkandy1222 for reading and Betaing it for me. I don't own anything teen wolf or Avenger but I do own the OC people that you will read about and this is my twist of the episode "Party Guessed". Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 2: Consider Yourself Warned

Xxxxx

    "So Gerard was acting more forceful then normal wouldn't you agree Marcus?" Said the one hidden behind the dark cryp.

    "What did I tell you about using real names?! But I must agree he was. But now that it's out of our hands. Maybe the archer and his partner would leave us alone." Marcus said while turning and looking straight into the cloaked man's eyes.

    "Well hunter are you going back to your last mission before we called upon you? Or will you stay and play with us?" Said the mysterious man. "Either you choose I must call my brethren and sisters. Thoes wolves are going to need help soon and I don't think Druids will do much." He said as he placed a purple candle on a head stone, snapping his fingers and a flam apped.

    "What your actually going to call them...as in all of them?! It can't be that big to call them all. I mean maybe you and two others should be more then enough. I will go infiltrate the Argent's place of residence to help you will you send someone as back up?" Marcus said with a little hope in his words.

    "No not till you really need it. But I will weasel my way into the human's life. See how long will it take for them to sniff me out." Whispered the man after he finished his alter 

Xxxxx

    Clint lifted his head thinking about where he was. When he moved he felt a warm body next to him and sow red hair. After a while he remembered everything. ' _Okay do I move and hope not to get hit or do I stay where I am. I do need to shower and use the bathroom. Risk it or don't....how about if i pretend to roll off then quickly run to the bathroom...yeah sounds like a plan.'_ Clint was think to himself. He looks and sees the distance from him to the door.

    Clint remembers the last time they slept together. He woke up and pulled the blankes off. Next he knows a fist is crashing into his nose and then darkness. When he awakens she's looking at him and giggling. She stood and walked into the shower.

    Clint decides to move when a arm shoots out and wraps around his waists and is pulls him in. "Don't you dare move its too early in the morning and I don't want to get up unless it's round two. Consider yourself warned Hawky-boy." Natasha said purring the name into his ear. A visible shiver can be seen running up Clint's spine.

Xxxxx

    Stiles woke up to Scott licking the back on his neck. Soft little pants coming out of him. " _Oh my god...is that...oh yeah that is his...and he's...oh no...he's girning it into my leg...this isn't gonna help the dog jokes nah no help at all."_

    Then Scott says something that Stiles wasn't expecting. "Mmm Isaac right there...ahh yeah..Allison just like that..."

    " _What tha...Isaac...Allison...is he..oh my god he's having a wet dream with Isaac & Allison and using me as his fuck post...wait....Scott's bisexual....this explains so much. Dang he's bigger then i thought."_

    Scott's breath hitched. Then he let a little groaned and moaned. Stiles felt his leg get all wet and sticky. Stiles got up and walked to the bathroom to clean himself up and came back with a wash cloth to cleam Scott up. Was he was cleaning him Scott let a little whimper ecape his mouth and moans Isaac's name. Stiles smiles and walks out of the room and heads to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

Xxxxx

    Scott woke up feeling refreshed he looked around and couldn't find Stiles around the room. Then the smell of sausages hit his nose and he started smacking his lips while his throat started to moisten up. He got up and felt he wasn't wearing his boxers like he was when he whent to sleep...he was naked.

    ' _What the hell?! I could have sworn i didn't go to sleep next to Stiles neaked. Why is my junk a little sticky and wet...please let what happen be a dream and Stiles was not really here. Because if he was then please let this not fuck up our friendship.'_  Scott was thinking while he was putting boxers, gym shorts, and a t-shirt.

    Walking downstairs Scott heard his mom talking to Stiles."So Stiles howed you sleep?" Melissa said with a coyness underlining her tone.

    "Well I woke up normally you know. Scott doing what he always does and pushing me off." Stiles said turning to smile to himself. Scott in the doorway being obviously to the both of them. That is till Stiles said "So Scott want sausages or bacon? I made plenty of both."

    Melissa stood up and placed her empty plate in the sink. Kissing Stiles on the head passing him and hugging Scott placing a kiss on his forehead. " You two be safe while I'm away" She said while looking at Scott winking. Scott started to blush thinking of what might have happen upstairs.

    "MOM!!" Scott whined at her as she walks out.

    "Okay we will Mrs. McCall!" Stiles says as he places two plates in front of Scott one covered in sausages the other bacon and eggs with pancakes.

    "Go on dig in Scott then we will talk about this morning afterwards okay." Stiles said while sitting down across from him having a slight blush on his cheek. Scott gulped down the orange juice he has. Giving Stiles a look hoping and wishing trying to will Stiles gone.

    After Scott finished and Stiles cleaned the dishes, they sat in the living room. Scott sat as far away as possible from him. "So your probably freaking out what happend last night and this morning when your mom left correct?" Stiles said deciding to break the ice.

    Scott started to studded. "W-w-w-what happen between up s-s-s-Stiles?" Scott managed to say his voice getting a little higher with every word.

    "Dude chill out I should be the one freaking out. You grinding up on my leg, licking and panting on my neck, moaning into my ear and then to top it off jizzing on my leg." Stiles blurted out with a blushing rising from his collarbone. Scott looked at him open mouth with huge eyes. Then Stiles puts the cherry on top. " Oh lets not forget the **name's** you moaned into my ear. Yeah buddy I know now but since I'm like your ' _Best Friend'_ and all whom you tell all your secrets to, I won't tell anyone what happened nor what was said."

    Scott wanted to die then and there. ' _Wait...did he say name's? As in more then one person? As in more then just Allison?! Oh shit what do I do?! What do I say? Maybe if I can convince him with Star Wars stuff he can't refuse then.'_ Scott was ranting in his head. Didn't hear the part about keeping it a secret. Coming back to the conversation with Stiles snapping his fingers.

    "Hello Scott shit don't space out on me. Jeez I'm the one with ADHD not you." Stiles said walking back to the other side of the room.

    "Dude I will do anything you want even buy you any Star Wars crap you want just tell me who's name I said and forget this ever happen. Okay please Stiles just...please..." Scott blurted out.

    Stiles grinned at him and said with an evil smile, "Anything I want plus Star Wars merchandise...by the way Star Wars isn't crap Scott! Fine you got a deal. But don't hold your end of the bargain and I won't hold mine deal?" Stiles said spitting on his palm and holding it out to Scott. Scott looked at it and knew he was making a deal with the devil's right hand man. Spitting onto his own palm he took Stiles's hand with a shake.

    "Scott let me just say now we both have something in common. The name's you said were 'Allison' & 'Isaac'. Before you assume again no I don't mean 'I' have a crush on Isaac, but another male gendered person. No I won't tell you whom he is so don't ask. Now what I want from you is to try to get me and you park of Derek's pack. Yes that means you have to claim him as your alpha and take head beta position. Oh and I want that new DVD collectors edition box set of all the movies." Stiles said with a smile from ear to ear.

Xxxxx

    Lydia comes into Allison's room to show off the dresses she brought for the big birthday party. Allison looks surprised but she owes Lydia this. For all the times she ignored and brushed her off. She was about to look thru one of the four bags when Victoria knockes on the door. "Honey can we talk i have something I need to tell you." she said looking at both girls with a smile.

    "Not now mom I'm looking at dresses with Lydia. Can it wait?" Allison said with a begging pout upon her face.

    "Sure will you be home later on after school?" Victoria asked.

    "Maybe mom I don't know." Allison said looking at her with a hurt expression. Victoria looked at her one last time walking away hoping this isn't the last they see one another.

    Allison looked at Lydia and asked "I've noticed you didn't send any invites to your party why is that?"

    Lydia looked at the cocktail dress and didn't take her eyes off it. She told Allison "Everyone knows it's my birthday so I don't need to send invites. Oh I found what I'm going to wear for the after hours party!"

Xxxxx

    "Come on Natasha I need to know the rest of the briefing. Signal got lost in the middle of the last one. Some odd magnitic field blocked the rest of it. I need to know what I'm dealing with here. Plus why I'm here to begin with." Clint told her as she was brushing her hair. She got up and pluged in the portable hard drive into the lap top. Soon after the S.H.I.L.D symbol was revolving in the middle of the screen. Then faded. Director Furry was looking at him.

    " ** _Agents this is a recorded message. For some odd reason a magnetic storm knocked out all communications going in or coming out of the Beacon Hill's Area. You Clint are to follow the Argents, but I'm leaving that to Natasha. The Argents consists of Chris Argent, the husband, Victoria Argent, the wife, Allison Argent, the daughter, and Gerard Argent, the grandfather of Allison and father of Chris. You know the reasons why i choose you now don't you Natasha._**

**_Now Clint your mission is to watch over these groups of misfits. Derek Hale, last member of his family. All his family died in a fire scant years back. Only survivors are Laura Hale & Peter Hale. Both are now dead. Leaving the Hale name to him. Scott McCall, father unknow. Melissa McCall is Scott's mother and only living relative. Stiles Stilinski, best friends with Scott McCall who's father, John Stilinski, is the sheriff of Beacon Hills. Both Stiles & John are the last know Stilinski's around. Isaac Lahey, resently his father died a mysterious death and we don't know why, this is one reason why your here, and has no mother as of late._ **

**_Jackson Whittemore, co-captain of the lacrosse team, other captain is McCall. Jackson has two foster parents but real family is unknow. Lydia Martin, Jackson's girlfriend and best friend of Allison Argent. Suffered severe animal attack with nothing left about what attacked her. Erica Reyes, was a sever epileptic girl till resantly. Boyd Walton, loner till resently he is friends with Mr.Lahey and Ms.Reyes. Also associated with Mr.Hale._ **

**_Tread carefully you two there is a rumor around that area for sometime now. Is may seem unlikely but never take risk with this: There are Werewolves in this area. May God be with you two good bye."_ **

"Well that's strange werewolves...well Norse God's qre real why can't this be. So why did he give you the Argent's and me the team of misfits that has one adult and the rest teens....blah i hate teens." Clint ranted on trying to play back the video but nothing came back on.

    "So I have to see my only living relative left and I also have a niece....whom your following as well. Well I guess I better get this over with moon will be up soon don't want to get bitten. She said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Xxxxx

***Earlier that day***

    Allison and Scott were walking with Lydia and Stiles down the hall when a strange boy turned the corner and accidentally ran into Allison and Lydia. "Oh shit I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that! Please be okay!" The boy ranted and his arm reaching down and grabbing both Allison & Lydia and pulling them up. Scott and Stiles looked at the scene with opean mouths. After they recovered from the fall Lydia looked at the boy with looks that could kill.

    "Watch were your going you freak. God I swear if you ripped my dress, damaged my hills, or left any mark on my perfect body i will skin you alive and toss it to goodwill." Lydia said with malice, the boy flinched.

    "Lydia be nice it was an accident. Plus look he dropped this" Allison said looking at a paper that the boy dropped. It was his class schedule. "Wow AP chemistry, and History. Lacrosse and swim team. Impressive. Where do you come from Em...Emr...how do you say this..?"

    "Emrys Salvatore" Both Emrys and Stiles said in unison. Allison looked and sow Stiles reading over her shoulders.

    "Wow Emrys like the Druid name for Merlin correct? If so your parent's really loved King Arthur." Stiles says with a grin on his face.

    "Actually they did. Both of them loved it so much they used to teach it to college students till they crashed and burned...so anyway I'm soo really sorry about running into you guys Blessed be." Emrys said walking away looking at a map he as given to find his classes.

    "Well that was odd to say the least. Especially with professor geek over here making him talk about his parents." Lydia said looking at Stiles.

    Scott sneaker and Allison giggled. "Hey he forget his schedule Allison was holding. I will give it to him and apologize for doing what i did how about that? Good, great thanks for the paper Allison see you in class." Stiles said as he snatched the paper out of her hand and bolted down the hall.

    Scott looked on as his best friend whent off and smiled. Grabbed Allison & Lydia's hand and walked off to class.

Xxxxx

    "Wait Emrys you left your schedule back there." Stiles said as he sow Emrys loking at the map facing a wall.

    Emrys turned around looked into Stiles eyes and smiled. "Thanks it helps ya know." He said grining back at him. "I'm sorry I didn't get your name. Now that I think about it I didn't get any of the names...I wonder what they could be?"

    Stiles looked at him and smiled. "My name is Stiles, Stiles Stilinski. The angry strawberry blond girl is Lydia Martin. The other girl is Allison Argent and the other boy was Scott McCall. If you want you can sit with us at lunch. Oh and I'm really sorry for asking about your parents it wasn't my place and I shouldn't have pryed. But I think its real cool your named after a powerful wizard." Stiles was looking everywhere but at Emrys.

    Emrys placed a hand on Stiles's arm and Stiles looked him in the eyes. "Don't worry about it okay. It was along time ago. Plus that's why I moved here so I could move on and talk about it like it never happened you know. Its hard sometimes but I know its for the best. Plus they told me if I'm going to transfer to a different school from Mystic Falls might as well come to the second best lacrosse team."

    Stiles looked at him and laughed hard. "Well don't tell anyone where your from or they might kick your ass and that wouldn't be good. See you on the practice field Em." Stiles said running away. Emrys waited till he was alone and grined. Snapping his fingers he vanished into thin air.

Xxxxx

    Later on during lunch time Stiles found Emrys walking to the lone table. He called him over and Emrys reluctantly whent. When he sat the boy named Scott and girl Allison sat on either side of Stiles. Then a blonde boy sat at the head of the table while the girl named Lydia sat on his other side. A tan skinned boy walked up and looked at Emrys."Get your ass up that's Danny's seat. Plus who are you and why are you sitting here?!" Said the blonde boy.

    Stiles pipped up "His name is Emrys and hes new here. I invited him here so be nice Jackson!" Stiles said.

    "I'm sorry...Danny was it...here have your seat. I will find another place to sit." Emrys said while getting up and walking to another table. Danny felt bad but took his spot. Stiles looked mad but ate his apple as he watched Emrys sit down at an empty table.

    When Emrys sat down he was surrounded by three people wearing leather jackets. "Who's the new kid and why are you sitting here?" Asked the boy with curly hair as he sat across from Emrys.

    "Don't know but he's cute." Said a blond girl looking him up and down.

    "Well looks like you two made a new friend with out me how mean of you Isaac & Erica." Said a talk black boy sitting next to him.

    "I'm sorry I will leave your table sorry to disturb you guys." Emrys said getting.

    Erica and Isaac usher him down. "Welcome to the outcast table I'm Boyd, that there is Isaac and she's Erica pleaser to meet you...umm what's your name?" Boyd said holding out his hand.

    "Oh sorry my manners, my name is Emrys...Emrys Salvatore. Pleaser is all mine." He said shaking his hand and noding to the other two. Stiles looked over and sow him shaking hands with Derek's pack.

    Stiles stood up walked up to Emrys and Derek's betas sat next to Isaac placing his plate and book bag down."Sorry Jackson was a jerk but he was born that way so ignore him yall don't mind if I sit here do y'all? I'm sorry for the way I acted last we were this close Isaac and Erica. Derek just pissed me off and I needed to prove myself. As a peace offering I'm inviting y'all to Lydia's party. Please come." Stiles said looking each of them in the eyes only stoping when he meets Emrys.

Xxxxx

    Lydia is looking around wondering where everyone is. ' _Probably showing up late to look cool. Yeah that's it. They want to be like Jackson and I but sorry not gonna work...who am I kidding all that showed up are my wanna be friends and Derek's little band of misfits. Let's not forget the new kid who tackled me down this morning...how the hell did he find out...fucking Stilinski I bet he told him to piss of Jackson.'_

The door bell rang and Lydia lets the crowed of people in. She's passing around drinks making sure every body has one and is drinking. She's sees the new boy ' _Em...Em...come on Lydia it can't be this hard to remember an odd name like that. I mean if I could remember 'Stiles Stilinski' I should be able to remember 'Em..something or another Salvatore' fuck it I'm gonna make him drink this so Peter could leave me alone.'_

    As she approaches Emrys he smiles at her and could smell the wolfsbane off of her a mile away. "Why don't you drink some of the punch?" Lydia asked handing him a glass. He took it against his will. She kept looking till he took a sip. She just smiles and walked away. When she was far enough he tossed it into the bushes.

    He noticed her walking away so he followed. They ended up at a train station and he herd snarling and growling. ' _Looks like I found Derek's lair along with his puppies.'_ Emrys said to himself when he sow Lydia dragging Derek's body away. He followed till they were at the Hale brunt out mansion. He walked in and sow what she was doing. Old school necromancy. Soon the body of Peter Hale was walking out and he knew he needed back up now.

Xxxxx

    Just as Natasha arrives at the Argent house she sow Victoria threw the windows about to run herself thru. She jumped in knocked Chris out and put Victoria to sleep with her special knock out spray she made along time ago. But this is the first time she uses her whole can. Shit was expansive.

    She grabbs Victoria's body and leaves town with her locked in the trunk. She won't get out unless she loves wolfsbane. Driving faster till she gets to the port and a boat is waiting for them. Unloading her on to it, she hugs Furry and he promise to keep her safe. That's the last she sow of Victoria.

Xxxxx

     Clint is looking into the one boy Furry didn't talk about, but he is obviously hanging with the Hale Pack. ' _What's his name again...Danny Mahealani. Gay, outed boy,who happens to love dating older men...looks like I found me a sex toy....maybe Natasha will join...?'_ Clint is a naughty dirty boy and he loves it.

Xxxxx

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the song "Consider Yourself Warned" is by Chris Salvatore. He is a good singer and a good actor. I kinda rushed the ending but oh well hope you liked it. If nowt then tell me. Leave a review tell me what you want. I know its long but then again I don't like short stories.


	3. The Great Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have to say thanks to all my beta readers, Shadow, M1k3y and Hazard0us. This takes place in the episode "Fury" but Matt doesn't die, Gerard doesn't take over as the kanima master, but Scott's mom does have her revelation. Without further ado i hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own anything Teen Wolf nor The Avengers sad but true.

**_Chapter 3: The Great Escape_**

**_Xxxxx_ **

    ' _So Morgana told me to go to the police station, which she knows I don't like, and register our house hold guns...great let the humans know were loaded that's a great idea. Plus why is it so quiet here is a police station....well it is a small town after all.'_ Emrys said to himself as he was walking into the station.

    ' _So she's coming tomorrow with little man, along with Dave but that doesn't really surprise me. If I didn't know any better I would call them husband and wife. Mikey and Shadow are in Moscow right about now so they should be here after school ends, Iris is in England getting Intel from the Prince himself, Gabriel is in Italy praying with the pope...where are the other ones again....'_

Emrys' train of thought was put to a stop when he saw blood smeared on the wall and what looked like a tail crossing the doorway. "Please Matt don't do this just let me tell her to go home, t-that we didn't find anything." said a voice he could have sworn it belonged to Scott. A hand rested on his side and it startled Emrys.

    "You should get out of here come back when its daylight okay kid." A guy with jet black hair and olive green eyes told Emrys. He looked from the guy to the door.

    "I don't know who you are,but I don't think it is safe. We should call for back-up, but suite yourself." Emrys said walking to the door.

    Right when he reached it he looked back and what looked like Jackson, right behind the man long scaled hand with longer nails cutting across the man's neck. Emrys cloaked himself and became invisible to the world. The door opened and Scott was on the other side." Thank god it's you" he said to the man."

    But then the man fell to the ground and Emrys could see Scott, Stiles, Jackson and the boy from his photography class named....Matt.

     Emrys was about to leave when a car pulled up to the station. He sow a lady coming up the stairs. He wanted to warn her but knew he shouldn't. Plus we wanted to see this played out.

    He watched as Matt shoot Scott right in front of her. He was about to show himself to heal Scott but then Scott got up and the blood stop flowing out. ' _What tha...is he a witch or wolf or something else...is he a lizard boy like Jackson is...whatever Jackson was.'_

    Emrys sow as Stiles' father and, what appered to be, Scott's mother were put in the holding cell. He decided to watch from there and keep an eye on them. Then the lights went out. Next he knows Stiles' dad breaks free only to be pistol whipped from behind.

    Matt is about to shoot Scott's mom till the man shows up at one door and lizard Jackson shows up at another.

    Matt leaves and the two beast fight. The man gets knocked down and the kanima gets on the bars to Mrs. McCall.

    Scott grabs him and tosses him away. Scott and Mrs. McCall look at each other and she sees him for what he is.

    She slowly backs away into the dark with a scared almost horrified look on her face. Emrys remember when his mother gave him that same face.

    So he did something to help Scott out, he created a fog that covered him completely. Emrys starts walking back to find Matt when lizard Jackson jumps right in front of him.

    "No Jackson, move away, I'm not your enemy!" Emrys said with his hands held up.

    The Jackson springs to claw him. Emrys felt a hand on his forearm and heard a clink. He opened his eyes to see Mikey standing there his sword blocking Jackson's claws then a shadow figure grabs him from behind and slams him to the ground.

    "Hello brother." Mikey said with a sly grin upon his face.

    "DAMIT EMRYS CAN'T I LEAVE YOU FOR A MONTH WITHOUT YOU FINDING CREEPY MONSTERS TO PLAY WITH?!" Said a girl jumping from the roof.

    "Stop yelling Eli I need to go find someone, meet you two at the house later here’s the key." Emrys said tossing the key at Mikey and running across the street.

    Leaving behind his siblings Emrys is looking for Matt. He finds him being drowned by some old man.

    Emrys lifts his hand and with a whistle a gust of wind throws the man to the bank and Emrys runs out to the water cloak tight around him so no one could see whom he was. Lifts Matt out of the water and with a toss of a rock they are gone with the wind.

**_Xxxxx_**

    Clint was at the bar looking at Danny while he was drinking his Vodka & coke mix. Danny notices him thanks to the bartender. Danny walks up to him and smiles. ' _Well I can say he is bolded maybe i shouldn't be hooking up with him. There's the age difference for starters but I need to infiltrate his group of friends.'_ Clint was saying to himself just as Danny smiles.

    "What's your name stranger? Haven't seen you around these parts. Are you just passing thru?" Danny said looking him in the eyes.

    "No I'm here for a while and I'm new here obviously. Names Clint." Clint said with his hand sticking out for Danny.

    "Cool my names Danny. So what brings you out here in the middle of nowhere?" He asked with a glint in his eyes.

    "Business with an associate of mine and her troubles. Do you want to dance Danny?" Clint said pulling Danny to the dance floor.

    "When are you leaving? I wanna see you sometime but not around here." Danny said while grinding into Clint.

    "Once I find a guy named 'Derek Hale' and finish business then I'm gone." Clint said with a firm voice.

    Danny looked taken back at what Clint had said. He turned to leave Clint let him walk away. When Danny looked back he was gone.

    Clint watched from afar as Danny walkedout and pulled his cellphone out, Clint followed close by in the shadows,

    "Hey Jacks, can we hang?" Danny paused as the other talked. "Sure could be there in ten mintues."

**_Xxxxx_ **

    "HELP SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! HE'S TRYING TO R--" The scream was silence by a rag being shoved into his mouth. Pinned to the ground she looked to her left, the moons light glowing in the sky illuminating her face as a tear runs down her face. They hear rustling leaves on either side of them. Then she sees a pair of glowing amber eyes.

    Out from the other side a knife goes into the mans arm. He falls of her and pulls out a gun. She watches as the eyes fade into darkness. "CRAP ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS HERE?! WE ALMOST HAD A FUCKING BETA NOW WE GOT JACK SHIT!" She yelled in the direction of the knife.

    "Sonja? Is that you? I thought you were still in Moscow?" Marcus said walking out of the shadows.

    "Marcus honey is that you? Oh shoot it is you get your ass over here now!" Sonja said with a glint in her eyes.

    "I missed--" She was cut off by Marcus who grabbed her and smashed their lips together. Both fighting for dominance. Eventually she let him win for now and pulled away for much needed air.

    "Umm not to disturb the love fest here but who is this and why did he let the beta run? Now we will never find Victoria. Shit." Chris said looking into the dark wooded area.

    "Let's talk at your house okay Argent." Sonja said walking away with Marcus at her hills. Chris just looked at them and knew trouble isn't far behind.

**_Xxxxx_ **

    Matt woke up on a soft bed in a dark room. ' _What tha...last thing I remember was old man Argent drowning me and then a figure pulling me up and then....now I'm in a dark room on a soft bed. Is this heaven?'_ Matt was thinking when the door opened up and a girl walked in.

    "No honey you’re not in heaven. No not hell either, still on earth and still alive. My name is 'Morgana' and this is a spear bedroom of my families’ estate." She told him with a gentle voice.

    A bright light was turned on and Matt grabbed the coves and went under it. "Dam Emrys don't do that shit again you know I have sensitive eyes!" Morgana said shielding her eyes from the light.

    "Sorry sis I didn't think about it I was just excited he isn't dead is all please forgive me, will Ya?" Emrys said with his head hanging down.

    "Look watch after him and fill him in on the rules and then go finish dinner okay? I mean it Emrys." Morgana said while walking out the room.

    "Okay listen up Matt I don't know what you have to do with all of this. Nor do I know what the fuck Jackson is. The only reason I saved you is because I want answers and you seem to know a lot. Plus every cop in the state will be hunting for you. I could help in that manner by throwing them off your trail if you help me. Oh and don't think that Jackson who isn't Jackson but looks like Jackson is going to save you. You can try to call him but it’s useless. Oh and you don't have a cellphone anymore. I tossed it down the river and watched as it went downstream. So I saved you there too. Your welcome." Emrys said taking a deep breath because he said all that in one.

    "If I didn't know any better I would say your related to Stiles. Saying all that in one breath. Fine I guess I can tell you everything seeing how you helped a lot. Thank you by the way. So Jackson is what you call a ' **Kanima'**. Basically he was bitten by the Alpha werewolf Derek and instead of turning into a wolf he turned into this lizard/snake hybrid thing. Unlike the wolf the kanima seeks a master. It’s a creature of vengeance. He came to me and I felt this bond to him. After I killed those whom killed me. I used the kanima for selfish gain. Now I'm turning into one and I don't know how to stop it." Matt said letting a tear drop fall.

    Emrys reached out and hugged him. "If you want to stay here I will ask Morgana to let you. But you have to relinquish Jackson and let go of this vendetta. We are wiccans and this is our home. Don't leave this room till I come back and don't try to escape you could die." Emrys whispered in Matt's ear before he walked out and shut the door.

    Matt got out of bed and ran to the window only to jump back to the bed. ' _How bloody high is this house five stories?! Shit, Yeah he is right escaping is totally going to kill me right now'_ Matt said looking at the door to the window to the bed. Going to the bathroom. He let the water run till it was nice and warm. He took off his shirt and looked at all the markers on his neck. Touching each one slowly feeling the pain. After a while of doing that he removes his jeans and boxers along with his socks.

    Feeling the water with his hand first he gets in. Letting the hot water run throughout his hair down his soft tender neck, running down his slightly toned back, around his nice plump ass and down the sides of his slightly hairy legs. He let a little moan escape his mouth as the water washed over him. He started to soap up the sponge that was there. Lightly covering his body he ran a hand down his flaccid dick. He did it till he was nice and hard. He was about to continue when he heard the floor squeak. He looks up and sees Emrys standing in the door way.

    "Oh please don't stop on my account looks like you were getting into it. By the way nice package and you got a rump that goes with it. Lucky whom ever gets with you. When your finished a new set of clothes is folded on your bed meet me down the hall on your left and down stairs. I will be waiting in the living room to the right of the stairs" Emrys said with a smile on his face.

    Matt felt his blush rising from his chest to his ears. He knew he must look like a bright tomato. He got out and dried off. Walking into the bedroom he sees a white box with a purple and black ribbon wrapped around it. Opening it up he pulls a white lace shirt with black silk pants and sandals made with bamboo. ' _Wow how rich is this family?! This shit is expansive and they let me wear this'_ matt said to himself as he slipped on his bamboo sandals.

**_Xxxxx_ **

    Natasha walked into the hotel room and sow Clint was fixing his bow. "So did you tell Furry I said hello?" He said as she walked in and sat on the bed.

    "How did....never mind you probably had a camera and bugged this place. Yes I went to see him. He has Victoria now. So hopefully he will treat her with care." She said with a sad face.

    "Hey Natasha I was wondering if i got someone would you do a three-some with me? Like anyone at all. Because I almost brought a teen who sleeps with older men. But I thought second of it with him. So would you?" Clint asked as he got up and laid next to her and she let him spoon her.

    "Maybe Clint, maybe" she said drifting to sleep.

**_Xxxxx_ **

     "So let me get this straight you took **MY** daughter to the police station, basically destroyed it, didn't catch the kanima or his master, didn't get Derek or Scott or Stiles **AND** to top it off two masked figures took out all our men and left nothing to blame Derek with so all the blame goes to us. Great work dad just great." Chris said shaking his head and looking from Allison to Gerard.

    "So what were you doing dad? Looking for mom or fucking this....thing?!" Allison said pointing at Sonja.

    "We weren't doing anything that wouldn't have lured one of Derek's betas to us and we almost got one till-" Chris was interrupted by Marcus

    "Till I saw them and attacked thinking it was a wolf. I scared it away so I want to help catch one now. If that's okay Chris. I would rather work with my wife again then be part anymore then I got to be." Marcus said pulling Sonja into a kiss.

    Allison looked down. "I'm sorry for being mean Sonja I just thought....and then...and” Allison was about to ramble on when Sonja looked at her and smiled then hugged her.

    "It’s okay I hunt more than just wolves honey. We will find your mom and then we will hunt the wolf that bit her. Okay. Now go to bed I believe you got school tomorrow and we need you to gather all the Intel you can get okay." Sonja said looking her in the eyes. Allison just nodded and walked upstairs.

**_Xxxxx_ **

  _ ***Early next school day***_

    Stiles was walking out of the councilors office and was muttering to himself when he felt a body up against him. At first he thought it was a jock and he was going to get hit for walking into him. Next thing he knows a pair of arms were wrapped around him pulling him into a hug. "I'm so sorry for what happened but I'm also so glad Scott, Mrs. McCall, your dad and you are safe. I know we just met but I am just glad you’re safe." Whispered Emrys.

    Stiles stood there listening to Emrys whisper to him and then he wrapped his arms around him returning the hug. "Thanks Em it means a lot. I mean it no sarcasm at all I mean it. Derek told me you were there when he arrived. You called the other stations from around the area didn't you?" Stiles asked.

    Emrys looked him in the eye. "So why does that last bit sound like a accusation rather than a question? I did what I figured be the best bet. Sorry if I did something to offend you....you know what I will just go be safe Stiles, Blessed Be." Emrys said letting Stiles go and walking away.

    Stiles looks at him turn when he grabs Emrys' hand and pulls him to the old chemistry lab. Emrys looks at him and raises an eyebrow. "Look I don't know what you were doing at the station, but thank you for calling in back-up. I just wish Matt wouldn't have got away. I'm sorry if it sounded like it did. I'm grateful that Derek got you away from there before it went down. But did you hear anything before you left?" Stiles said looking at Emrys letting his pink tongue dart out and lick his lips.

    Emrys smiled and darted forward and pecked Stiles on the lips. "Thanks for worrying for me Stiles but I'm a big boy I can take care of myself wither it be werewolves, vampires or other supernatural things. As for what I overheard....well maybe something good for what I know." Emrys said walking away.

    As he was walking down the hall Stiles caught up to him and was about to say something when Scott turned up. "Hey Scott how are you and your mom I hope y'all both are not too bad off." Emrys said with a smile shaking Scott's hand.

    Stiles just looked at the interaction happing before himself. ' _So let me get this straight Scott gets a small conversation and a hand shake. While I get a hug in public and a long whispered message. Then I get a kiss on the lips for being considerate....HEY he stole my first kiss! MY BLOODY FIRST KISS!! Man that's not right at all. I don't....well I can't say I didn't like it...maybe...no no no Stiles don't think like that...maybe Der..no no not that either.'_

_"_ Hello earth to Stiles. Hello." Emrys was waving his hand in front of Stiles' face.

    "Dude he does that all the time and why are you blushing so much Stiles?" Scott asks while they start walking to lacrosse practice.

    "So my sisters and brothers just moved into town and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch the Star Wars marathon it starts Friday night and ends Saturday afternoon. Non-stop, no commercial break what so ever." Emrys asked looking from his left to his right.

    Stiles was about to say something when a flash of red ran straight into Emrys knowing him down and whatever did it used Stiles and Scott's arms to keep balance. "Okay Lydia I admit I deserved that but did you really have to make it hurt.?" Emrys said looking up to see not Lydia but someone else scarier.

    In front of him stood a fire red haired girl with black tips and wearing a black and red leather high hill boots, red and black furly mini skirt completing her outfit with a black boostea with a classic black leather jacket.

    She looked at him in the eyes and he noticed her Amber colored eyes that look like they are on fire and she used a rose red lipstick color. "Well are you going to sit there looking like a moron or what? By the way thank you guys for catching me." She said looking to her left. "OH MY GOD WHO IS THIS CUTE LOOKING BOY WITH THE PUPPY DOG EYES?!" She said happily then looked To her rights. One look and her eyes got wide like an owl.

    Emrys stood up and hugged her breaking the spell that froze her. "OH MY GOD IRIS WHEN DID YOU COME BACK TO THE STATES?!"Emrys said hugging her tighter till she started wiggling away. "Wait what are you doing here and why aren't you in England like you planned to be?"

    "Oh were are my manners. Iris this is Scott McCall co-captain of the lacrosse team here. This boy here is Stiles Stilinski he is also on the lacrosse team. We were just headed to practice want to come along?" Emrys asked.

    "I'm sorry Emrys, but Morgana is doing paper work with the principle. Eli, Mikey, Gwen, and I are to attend school here so I guess see you at lunch. Oh before I forget Dave has little man at home and Gabriel is due to be back tomorrow afternoon so be ready for a shit storm. Anyways by boys see you around" She wiggles her fingers and waves goodbye.

    "So...that's your sister? How can she be if she's white and your...well not?" Stiles asked with an innocent look on his face.

    Scott reached over and smacked his head. Emrys smiled as he walked into the locker room.

    "Dude's its okay really I'm a open book. My parents couldn't have kids so they adopted Morgana first in New York. Then Crystanna was adopted from Italy. Soon after it was me and then a girl I knew from one of the many opranage I bounced from."

    "Then Mikey was next with Dave both from Canada so that's cool I think. Next is Gwen from Scottsdale and last is Iris. She's from New Zealand but her father is American. All of us given up for adoption and all of us claims one another as blood. We are the Salvatore's" Emrys said finishing up with a smile dresses in full lacrosse gear.

**_Xxxxx_ **

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you have it chapter 3 is finished. Hope you like it. The song is "The Great Escape" by Boys like Girls. Great song, love it a lot. Blessed Be.


	4. Hanging by a Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's chapter 4 hope you enjoy it as well as the story so far. I do not own teen wolf or avengers sad but true. This takes place at lunch following Chapter 3 episode called "Fury" then later into this chapter it will be in the episode called "Battlefield". So again I hope you enjoy

**_Chapter 4: Hanging by a moment_ **

**_Xxxxx_ **

"Stiles, you don't mind if my family joins us at lunch do you?" Emrys asked while they changed in the locker room.

"Is Iris going to be there?" Stiles asked looking from Emrys to Scott.

"Why are you asking Stilinski that? You should be asking me, and who is Iris?" Jackson asked.

Stiles just rolled his eyes and nodded yes to Emrys.

**_Xxxxx_ **

"So you met up with Emrys then 'eh Iris?" Asked a boy as he gazed out the window.

"Why yes I did and he was with," she looked at a tall girl with long hair, "a cutie with adorable puppy dog eyes," then she turned to another girl with a red dress, "and another boy with amazing chocolate eyes. I call dibs on him…you know unless Em already got there first, but I don't think he goes that way. Stiles not Em." Iris said looking around the room by this point.

"Look I don't care for unnecessary details Iris, nor do I need to know if our brother plays both teams just as long as he has a detail report for us later. Plus Morgana," Said the boy looking at her "Who is that boy staying with us? Does he have to stay close to me? I mean, can't he stay close to Emrys or better yet with Emrys?"

Iris playfully pushed him looked at Morgana, "Hey, sis. Could we go to lunch? I'm hungry and I want to bully Emrys." Iris said walking out the office with her brother and sisters following her. She looked back and waved bye to Morgana.

**_Xxxxx_ **

"So who is this 'Iris' Stiles keeps drooling over?" Allison asked.

"Stiles clean up, Emrys is walking this way and that's just rude of you, it's his sister and…never mind." Scott said looking at Stiles as Emrys sat down on the other side of Danny.

Stiles was about to say something when a boy with dirty blond hair and crystal blue eyes, average height wearing blue jeans and a dark blue shirt, came up and placed his hand on Emrys' arm. "Hello brother. What's got you all blue? Did someone hurt you?" said the boy.

"Lay off Mikey I'm not in the mood. Plus no one hurt me as you can see and I'm not blue that's your color not mine." Emrys said shrugging off Mikey' hand.

"Come on Em stop being mean it's not like we go to the same school all the time." Said a girl with long black hair, with blue jeans and a green shirt on, taller than average height and light brown eyes.

"Eli is right you know, it is rare for us to be in the same school so stop being a prune will you Em?" said a girl with platinum blond hair, green eyes and average height. Wearing a red dress and gold scarf.

Emrys looked at all of them and smiled. He looked at them and then everyone at the table. "Everyone this is Mikey," He said pointing at the boy in blue. "This here with the green is Eli," he said looking at Eli with a smile. "And this here is Gwen." He said pointing to her.

"Salvatore Clan this is Scott, Allison, Jackson, Lydia, Danny, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Greenberg and…oh sorry forgot this is Stiles." He said pointing to every individual.

"Anyway I have to go talk to coach, sorry guys I'm not going to be at the game. Welcome to Beacon Hills Salvatore Clan." Emrys said walking away.

**_Xxxxx_ **

**_*Later that day*_ **

"Ready…FIGHT!" Emrys yelled at Eli and Iris.

Eli summoned a blade made of sharp grass and a handle made of vine. Her eyes glow a light green in the process. Iris giggled and raises a hand up. Her eyes flashed like fire and red lightning began to swirl and twist around her. It clears and in its place leaves a twin blade in the shape of a dragon with open wings.

They start running towards each other.

**_*Cling, cling, cling*_ **

The sound resonating threw out the area.

Red lightning bouncing off the leaf blade and flying around the trees. Soon the red lightning hit something in the air and the lightning evaporated into nothingness.

After a few minutes of the sword exchange Iris lashed out with lightning, coloring the air and all that surrounds her in scarlet red. Using her blade as the conductor, Eli grounded the attack.

As they were fighting, Emrys lifted his hand. He looked behind him and told them to stop. They looked at him with curiosity.

"Stop girlies looks like we got company." Emrys said looking at the woods behind him.

"How many are there Em? How far away are they?" Eli said letting her leaf blade flutter to the floor, becoming one with the forest again.

Iris walked to them and let her twin blades flicker into oblivion. "So, Em can we talk about what happen at lunch now? Since, we aren't fighting anymore?" She asked jumping on Eli's back giggling.

"Yeah Emrys want to talk about it?" said Isaac walking into the clearing.

"This is privet property. What are you doing here to begin with?" Said a man with hazel green eyes. Emrys recognized him right away, but stood silent.

"Actually where the clearing begins is where our property begins. Sorry, sourpuss looks like your trespassing." Iris corrected pointing at the tree line.

"It's not Sourpuss you know, it's Sourwolf." Stiles said walking from behind the man. Emrys looked surprised then looked everywhere but Stiles.

"Now don't you to boys have a lacrosse game to get to? Wouldn't want coach to get mad, you know?" Eli said blocking Emrys from the groups' line of sight.

Isaac and Stiles shared a look and then turned towards the hazel green eyed man. The man nodded his head and said, "She's right. Get to the game. I want to talk to them alone anyways."

Emrys poked his head from around Eli's body. "I'm guessing you want to talk about that night? Or better yet what Stiles couldn't get out of me, correct?" Emrys said with a hint of sass. The man looked at Stiles and he turned a little pink when Stiles looked at Emrys.

"Eli and Iris, please extort them to the main trail I need to speak with Mr...I'm sorry I never got your name." Emrys held his hand out.

"Derek, Derek Hale." The man said shaking his hand.

"I need to speak with Mr. Hale alone, don't worry sisters if he wanted to harm me he had all the time at the police station. Now go on shoo. I will see y'all at the game."

Derek and Emrys looked at each other up and down. Finally locking eyes on with one another. Waiting till all four of them were well out of ear shoot.

"You don't smell like a human at all." Derek stated more than question.

"You don't speak like your one." Emrys looked up to the sky. Then after a while a cool breeze came and gone. "The wolf howls to the moon less sky in the middle of July," Emrys stated.

"To signal its pack for there's a fight." Derek said finishing Emrys' sentence with a smile upon his face.

"So this is your territory that you spoke of when you left," Emrys said pointing at the tree line. "You know I could have used you back in New York. Alien invasion and all. But then 'The Avengers' show up and take care of that predicament.

"So shale we spare or are you still anti-Fighting?" Derek said getting ready for the fight.

Grinning Emrys let his eyes glow with purple, "Fine, but I'm not holding back."

**_Xxxxx_ **

Thirty Minutes before the Lacrosse State Championship Game

"Natasha where are you? Report where are you?" Clint said thru the Bluetooth in her ear. "I'm watching the Argents they are on Four-Wheelers with a megaphone on. They're using wolf howls; let me tell you it's annoying." She said jumping from branch to branch.

"What about you, haven't seen you all day. What you been up too?" Natasha asked stopping four trees behind the Argents.

"Well I was following Derek, Isaac, and Stiles but I lost them only to find them again walking with two girls and Derek was missing." Clint said know Natasha was going to giggle and ask more questions.

Sure enough she giggled alright.

"Before you asked I did go looking for him, but all I found was a clearing and that's it. So I followed the teens and now I'm watching a lacrosse game from the lights and it's interesting to say the lease." He said.

Natasha was about to comment on it when she noticed a blond girl and a tall dark boy running towards the Argents. At first it looked like they were going to make it, then they hid behind some trees a few feet from the Argents.

Natasha was on looking wondering why they were hiding. Then it hit her. These where wolves and the Argents were hunting them.

Then Allison Argent sow the blond and the chase began. The two wolves made it to the rock clearing when the tall boy was taken down by arrows. Next a string of arrows got the girl down.

Natasha was about to revile herself when Chris shot Allison bow, ultimately saving the blond girl from death. As they walk away Natasha rushes to the blond. "I'm Agent Romanoff; I'm going to put a GPS on you and a hearing device. Don't worry my partner and I will save you okay." Natasha whispered to the girl and walked away.

**_Xxxxx_ **

Iris was cheering on with Lydia as Stiles was actually making a lot of points for the team. Down to the last ten seconds Scott returns and looks to Jackson as Stiles shoots the winning goal.

Iris looks as Jackson walks slowly behind Stiles. Then the lights go off.

Chaos is everywhere. People running over people. Screaming from every direction. Then Iris and Eli had enough of it.

Together they slowed time enough to see Jackson stab himself and Gerard Argent to kidnap Stiles.

Eli went to Jackson to heal him, but Iris ran to Stiles.

**_Xxxxx_ **

Clint was watching the Stilinski boy play better then he originally thought. Then the lights go out. He stood up and watched everyone run around like they had their heads cut off. Then he saw Gerard dragging Stilinski away and a girl following behind.

**_Xxxxx_ **

Allison was in the leaving room talking with Sonja, when Gerard and Marcus bust in. Marcus carrying Stiles over his shoulder and Gerard dragging a girl by her shirt collar.

Allison stood up and watched them go down the basement and come back empty handed.

Gerard looked at her and smiled. "I need the boy to give McCall a message. As for the girl she was following us and attacked Marcus here. Luckily she isn't a trained hand or Marcus would be down for the count." He said walking to the kitchen followed by Marcus and Sonja.

She looked at the kitchen then at the basement door. She walked into the door and down the stairs.

She saw Stiles knocked out and Iris was walking around Boyd and Erica as they were hanging from the ceiling. Iris looked at her then back to the wolves.

"So this is what you do on your spare time, beat up and use a sadistic shock therapy method on your friends. Wait till the school hears of this. Let's not forget how your uncle kidnapped us and knocked Stiles out." Iris said pointing around the room ending on Stiles' body.

"You don't know what they have done. Or what they are? As for Stiles he's got a message to deliver. But seeing as your up why don't we do a little test. I think you're just like Boyd here. All bark and no bite." Allison said lifting her head slightly to the right. Then she walked to w box and turned up the amps.

Iris watched as the lights flickered and sow how both bodies were convoluting.

Iris didn't think she rushed in between them and placed a hand on either side of them. They stopped convoluting and Iris screamed till the lights went out.

When the lights came back on Allison looked around and found a bit of ashes where Iris once stood.

**_Xxxxx_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed the story so far. "Hanging by a moment" by Lifehouse. Great song. Well like I said last chapter bleeds into this one. This one bleeds into the next. So hang in there hopefully you the reader made it this far. So please R&R I would love your inputs. Blessed be readers.


	5. It's Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay well this is chapter 5! This basically ends off where season 2 of Teen Wolf. This is unbetaed so all mistakes are mine alone. So this is based on the episode called "Master Plan" of course I don't own Teen Wolf at all, nor anything of it but this twist of the story. Nor The Avengers and anything affiliated with both. Again the only thing I own is my twist on the story and the Original Characters. Hope you enjoy and strap in because here we GO

**_Chapter 5: It's Time_ **

**_Xxxxx_ **

Chris ran down the basement stairs to see Allison on her knees in between the hanging wolves. A charred skirt was upon her hands.

"Allison what did you do?" Chris said looking at her then noticing Stiles was standing in the far corner.

"I'll tell you what she did. She tried to kill Boyd and Erica with your electric shock thing you got there, by turning it all the way up. It was frying them till Iris, poor innocent Iris, placed both her hands on the. One on Boyd the other on Erica, then they stopped frying and she took the brunt of it all. Next we know the lights go out. Then Allison is there holding what remains of Iris." Stiles said taking a breath of air his lungs sorely lacked.

Chris couldn't believe it, but the look Allison gave showed that what he said rang true. He bends down and grabs Allison's arm. He tugs her upstairs and to her room. As she walks to her bed she pulls out a knife to sharpen.

"You owe me a new bow you know." She said as the sound of string being cut rings out.

"I also owe you a crossbow now." He said holding up a broken crossbow. He looks at her then walks out.

**_Xxxxx_ **

Derek walks in to the burnt down Hale Manor, following closely behind a tall man with an evil grin upon his face. The walk to the stair case and pulled a metal box out. They walked into the burnt-out living room and opened the box. The man pulled out a laptop.

"So far we been dealing with a Kanima in its Beta Form." The man said.

"Wait so you mean to tell me that Jackson was only in Beta Form? What is the Kanima's Alpha Form?" Derek said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Look it has a picture of it and a video." The man said clicking the play button. A horrible screech pierced the quiet room. The man slammed shut the laptop.

"P-Peter that had wings!" Derek said backing away from the laptop as if the creature was about to jump out of it.

"Peter? As in Uncle Peter Hale? As in the only living survivor besides Derek and Laura?" A voice said from the other entrance to the room.

Peter and Derek whipped around and sow Emrys leaning on the door frame. He looked at them and then to the metal box.

"You know what that isn't important right now, but we got a lot to catch up on don't you think Der? I want to help you and your pack with Jackson. Are we killing him or saving him?" He asked looking to Derek and then to Peter then back to Derek.

Both men answered at the same time. "Kill" Derek stated. "Save" Peter said.

"Well take this before you fight him. Don't worry no poison its will-" Emrys stopped mid-sentence. He grabs his head with one hand and his heart with the other. Crashing to the floor he lets a scream ripple thru out the house. His eyes flashed between red and purple then evaporated into thin air. Leaving the pills behind.

"What the fuck just happened Derek?" Peter said looking at the ash ring and the pills in the center.

"Just take the pills okay he's okay, must be someone in his family hurt. Like he said we have a lot to talk about." Derek said as his phone rang out. He looked at the caller ID, showing Scott's name flashing.

**_Xxxxx_ **

Morgana and Matt heard thunder clapping in the distance.

"So let me get this straight, what Emrys and you plan on doing is erasing all those memories and basically reborn me correct?" He asked with a confused look.

"Well it sounds easier than it is. First we got to break you. Then fix you up. Oh and I have no part in any of it. Just approving is all. So should w-" She was cut off when the basement lit up with blinding light.

Morgana ran downstairs closely followed by Matt. When they get to the bottom they are shocked at what they see. Matt barely had time to catch a falling Morgana.

Then the room lights up again this time a cold chill rolled over Matt and he sow hues of purples and silvers. Emrys emerges from the light.

He sees the sickly burnt body on the ground and it opened its eyes to look at Emrys and Matt.

Emrys' eyes started to get watery then he looked at Matt. "Take Morgana upstairs and make sure little man is safe. Get into the black cabinet and light the white candle and place it by the door. After that is done go to the third floor, second door on the left and grab pajama bottoms and a top. After you do that bring them down here do you understand me Matt?"

Matt just nodded and left with Morgana over his shoulder. _'Call me crazy but...was that...no it couldn't have been. Just what are these people?_ ' Matt shook his head and did what he was told.

**_Xxxxx_ **

Matt came down to see Emrys curled into a ball and Iris lying in a circle of ash. To Matt's surprised she was naked. _'So that's why he said pajama bottoms…wait she is….she's….'_

His train of thought was interrupted by Iris snatching the pj's from him and smiling at him.

"Like what you see? Well it will be the last time you do little boy." She said with a smile on her lips and daggers in her eyes.

He jumped and dropped the pj's. He was halfway upstairs when he heard his name. He turned and sow she was dressed and had Emrys hanging half on her arm.

"Matt take me upstairs to my bedroom please. Bring me the candle you lit as well. Oh and you," He said turning to look at Iris, "Don't leave till I'm healthy again."

As matt got him to the bedroom, Morgana bursts in with a thick book. Flipping to a marked page. She was about to say something when Emrys grabbed her hand.

"We need to help a old friend of mine call Mikey and Eli. We have enough to help him and I got Matt to help me afterwards." He looked at Matt who nodded a yes to him.

**_Xxxxx_ **

"MOUNTAIN ASH! KILL THEM, KILL THEM ALL" Yelled Gerard. He fell to the ground. Black blood pooled around him.

Scott jumped close to Allison to save her. Isaac was still on the floor passed out from Allison's attack from earlier.

_< Derek. Peter. Can y'all hear me? If so we almost have everything ready. So when I give you two the signal I need y'all both to strike. One must pierced his spine about mid-way from the waist. The other must pierced the other side. Doing this will save him...hopefully.>_

Then a jeep bust threw one of the walls, only stopping when it hit Jackson. "Did I hit it?" Asked Stiles.

Only to be answered by Jackson jumping onto the hood.

Both Lydia and Stiles scramble to get out. Once they do Jackson knocks Stiles over and is about to hurt Lydia when she holds up a key.

Jackson stops and stares at it, slowly shifting back to Jackson's human form.

_< Now boyas!>_ Both Hale men lock eyes and bolt to Jackson piercing his body then pulling out.

 They watched as he slumped to the ground, and then stopped breathing. Soon after he slowly stood up revealing himself as a wolf.

**_Xxxxx_ **

After it was all said and done Emrys fell from where he stood. Luckily he had told Matt to stay by him.

Next thing Emrys remembers is Matt changing his shirt, he blushed so hard, but Matt didn't say a thing about it.

"So Morgana explained a little about you," Matt said as he was walking around the bed. "and I think I get the basics of it all. She offered me it you," Matt said looked at Emrys as his face went to semi-sleepy to full blown shocked.

"D-did you d-do it?" Emrys managed to say.

"Don't interrupt me please. Anyways she offered it to me, but I said to wait till I talked with you. To make everything clear and that way you can say what you want and I take it all into consideration." Matt said with a look of amusement.

"You know if we do this I won't stay true to you because I am not duty bound to. But you won't be able to serve another without my consent. If they take without asking I will kill them. You do understand these rules?" Emrys said letting his eyes fade into a light purple.

"Well..." Matt said trailing off and removing his shirt. "Can we do a temporary thing so I can see how I feel and if I want to continue? I mean it's not like..." He trailed off again by removing his pants.

"Your using me without my consent and all. Plus I get a bonus with this correct?" He said tucking his thumbs under his boxers' waistband. Tugging them slightly revealing dirty blond hair.

"If you're trying to seduce me it's not working...but I guess we could try a temporary thing. As long as you follow the rules, okay?" Emrys said letting Matt trace his jaw line with his fingertips.

Matt let his fingers slide and card Emrys' hair. "Okay I can do th-".

Matt was cut off by a pair of lips. Next then Matt knows, he is straddling Emrys as Emrys is grabbing his ass. The pressure of Emrys' hands on his ass I'd going to leave bruising. Pulling away from the kiss giving both boys air to breath.

"So are you goings to rip my boxers off or can I remove them? Because if you're going to leave a bruise, I want to really feel it. Not a cotton imprint." Matt said leaning down to kiss him.

**_*Rip*_ **

"Well that settles that." Matt said feeling Emrys smile into their chased kiss.

**_Xxxxx_ **

Boyd and Erica are running in the forest away from the Argents house.

**_*Crunch*_ **

They both stopped and turned to see what made that sound.

**_*Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.*_ **

Boyd is looking to the left and Erica is looking to the right. Next thing they know they are surrendered by other werewolves. All of them glowing eyes.

The closes one to Erica swipes its claws at her, blood starts to seep from her gash. Her arm going limp.

Then Boyd is closed lined by another. He closes his eyes waiting for the pain. Nothing came. Then he heard something he couldn't place.

**_*Flap. Flap. Flap.*_ **

He opens his eyes to see a woman with wings over him.

He looks to Erica and sow a short girl standing over her.

He gets to move up but is stopped by a hill to his shoulder.

"Not right now honey later when the bad dogs are away...maybe. But for now stay put." Said the woman with a sing song voice.

**_*Bang. Bang. Bang.*_ **

The sound resonated threw out the forest. Boyd closes his eyes willing this to be a dream.

"Awe honey; don't worry your safe now. Sleep and when you wake up go back to your Alpha, he or she will need you soon. Always remember, pack is family and you never leave family, okay honey." Was the last thing Boyd remembers as he drifts off to sleep.

**_Xxxxx_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila the chapter is done. Hope you enjoyed it. From here on you will find out some of the confusing plot points. I will try to write spread one-shots to explain some of it. But that's for later. "It's Time" by Imagine Dragons. I like the song and it helped a lot in this chapter. Hope you continue reading and please review. Blessed Be.


	6. I'm Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is going to be my first straight sex scene, so please if you see anything you don't like tell me. I own nothing of Teen Wolf, as well as The Avengers. But what I do own is the Original Characters. Unbetaed so all mistakes are mine. Hope you like it so far, Blessed Be.

**_Chapter 6: I'm yours_ **

**_Xxxxx_ **

' _Man I shouldn't be here. Why am I here again? Yeah I should Just-'_

**_*Ding Don, Ding Dong, Ding Dong*_ **

_'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. I had to push the shiny button. Yeah I should just-'The_  boy stops his inner monologue when a voice broke his train of thought.

"So you go to walk back and forth talking to yourself or you going to talk to me?" Said a giggling voice.

The boy looked towards the doorway. He felt a flush creeping up his neck.  _Gulp._ He smiled at her.

"So Stiles, you going to talk or are you going look like a fish out of water?" The girl said tilting her head sideways. ' _Here I figured Emrys was mind spacey'_

"Iris, how are you doing? Umm I came by to…" Stiles licked his lips, "Is Emrys okay? He hasn't answered any of my calls of my text and I am kind of worried about him." He finished what he said with a bunch of hand geysers.

She looked at him and smiles, "I'm doing good thanks for asking. As for Emrys he is…how do you say, being cared for at the moment, and that's all I will say. But I will tell him to call or text you."

"Well I got tickets to a concert, I asked Scott but he said no something about telling his mom everything. I would ask Boyd or Erica but they haven't been seen for two weeks. I would ask Jackson but him and Lydia are making amends. I would ask Isaac, but he is with Derek. I was going to ask Emrys but that's a bust now so, would you like to go to a Lost in Kostko concert?" He asked, licking his lips and giving his best puppy dog eyes.

Iris looked him up and down then narrowing her eyes at him. "If you think I'm going to say yes, think again. I'm not going to be your last resort. Have fun at your concert Stilinski." She said, turning around and slamming the door shut.

He let his head fall and started walking down the steppes. ' _Of course she would say that. GOD, I bet I sounded so pathetic. I probably made her feel bad. Shit can't I get anyt-'_

**_*Thud*_ **

He turns around rubbing his head, looks down to see a peppermint candy. Then looks at the door.

"Be here two hours before it starts okay." Iris said walking back inside.

Stiles watches her go in and waits till she's fully inside, then jumps in the air doing a fist pump.

**_Xxxxx_ **

"Yes Director Fury the Argents are now down to Allison and Chris. Gerard is MIA and of course Victoria is with you. Something called a Kanima is now dead thanks to the Hale Pack and the Omega Scott. But Sir, We are still wondering, why are we here." Clint said to Director Fury.

"Uh Natasha, is he frozen or is it the weak signal?" he said tapping the space bar on the laptop.

"Well we are a good ways away from Beacon Hills and LA is only three hours away so it really doesn't surprise me that the service is spotty in this area." Natasha said looking towards the cloudy sky.

"The main reason you were sent there was to observe and watch, but after Agent Romanoff left we found surveillance footage of a man in the weapons bay and then all our Tesseract weapons gone and the man jumping off the ship. We ha-"the signal wavers again.

"-ve traced and found some of them on the black market being sold to the highest bidder. As we speak Captain America, Hulk, Iron Man and S.H.I.E.L.D agents are retrieving the sold merchandise. We believe that the ones who stole the weapons are currently taking up residents in Beacon Hills." The image of Fury froze again.

"You know this is like watching a movie. Every time the signal is lost or goes low is like the suspense building up to the dramatic climax." Clint said looking from the laptop to Natasha and back.

"Agent Romanoff, Your new objective in this mission is this: Get on good terms with the new family named the Salvatore's. Most likely a member of the family is one who did it or helped. As for you Agent Barton, Your new objective in this mission is as follows: Infiltrate the Argents, posing as a hunter. Get in there good graces, but don't kill anyone. Use Natasha's' special blend cocktail on your arrows if you must but don't kill them. Good Luck Agents." The screen went blank.

Natasha put the laptop away. She looks at Clint as he looks thoughtfully into the sky.

' _I wonder what is going on his mind. He always gets like this when he wants something. I should…no never mind. Plus last time I asked he confessed to…yeah'_ Natasha walked up and hugged him. Giving a soft smile and getting one back.

They get into the car and drive back to Beacon Hills.

_**Xxxxx** _

**_*Flashback: Two Weeks Ago*_ **

Boyd wakes up in the forest, Erica cuddling next to him.

The sunlight getting into his eyes, he hears that woman's voice entering his mind,  _"Always remember, pack is family and you never leave family, okay honey."_

He stood up and grabbed Erica, holding her bridal style, heading to the cave they found weeks ago.

**_*Flashback: One week ago*_ **

"Boyd I know you're still edgy on leaving but, I kind of miss Derek, Isaac and the others. Could we please go home now?" Erica said lying next to the camp fire cuddling into Boyd's chest.

"Erica I know you want to, but what if Derek doesn't accept us back as family? I don't really think I can take that right now. I am sorry, truly I am." Boyd said stroking his fingers in her hair.

**_*Flashback end*_ **

Boyd looks at Erica; she nods at him giving him a small smile.

He was about to knock, when the door swings inward. A body rushes out and hugs both of them.

"I missed both of you guys." Isaac whispered into the hug. "Please don't leave again." He said nuzzling into both their necks.

A growl resonated from the house and reverbed thou-out there hug.

Isaac let a small whimper out and let them go, moving behind Derek and standing next to Peter.

Boyd took a deep breath, while Erica grab his hand, squeezing it gently.

"Derek, Pack is family and you never leave family" Boyd said barely above a whisper.

"What was that?" Derek said with a little growl to follow it.

**_*Gulp*_ **

"PACK IS FAMILY AND YOU NEVER LEAVE FAMILY! I AM SORRY DEREK, PLEASE FORGIVE US! PLEASE JUST PLEASE TAKE US BACK!" Boyd said falling to his knees baring his neck in submission.

Boyd could only see the floor boards. Hearing nothing he closed his eyes, letting a few tears escape his eyes.

He hears a growl come from Peter and Isaac.

He feels a clawed hand on his shoulder. He looks up and Derek is kneeling, looking right at him.

"Welcome home."

_**Xxxxx** _

"Dude that was amazing! I didn't expect for that band to be so AWESOME!" Iris said jumping up and down. Taking his hand and spinning herself under his arm and talking adamantly about the performance.

He looks at her, trying to stop the smile from spreading on his face. He listens as she rants on about the band. He can feel a blush rising from his neck when she looks his way and smiles back. She leans in close and he can smell her raspberry perfume.

He places one hand on her hip and the other one, he runs in her hair, brushing a loose lock that strayed with the wind.

He was about to kiss her, when a clawed hand wrapped around the base of his neck. He feels himself being lifted into the air.

"Finally found you little human. Who is this little rose with you? It matters not, you will be a snack little rose." Said the wolf, pushing Iris away, watching her stumble and fall a few feet away.

"RUN IRIS! JUST RUN, GET TO DEREK, RUN." Stiles yells thrashing about, trying to detract the wolfs attrition.

The wolf laughs out, tossing Stiles to the girl. Knocking her back to the floor.

Stiles gets up, pulls a knife from his shoe, and ran to the wolf. The wolf stood there and didn't move a bit. He wanted the human to knife him.

"AHHHH" Stiles yells as he jumps up and sticks the blade right in between the ribs.

"You think that hurts me?" the wolf said looking at Stiles.

Stiles jumps back with pulling the blade with him. He sees the wound heal like it never happened. "How...how did you do it? This has wolfsbane on it and you heal like its nothing? What kind of Wolf are you?"

He is walking backwards till he feels Iris pressed behind him. His eyes never leave the wolf.

The wolf starts running towards them, letting his claws extend and fangs grew longer.

The wolfs claw almost strikes Stiles, when his claw is stopped by a small hand.

Stiles open his eyes, and sees Iris hand holding one of his huge claws. She has her head hanging down, allowing her hair to hide her face. She pusses his claw upward and shoves her palm up towards his elbow.

* ** _Crack*_**

The sound loud and strong, the wolf's arm falls down to his side. He looks at the girl who damaged him. He jumps back and pushes his arm back in place, letting the bone mend and heal. He falls on all four and sprouts hair and a long snout.

When he looked at the girl again, his red eyes meeting red ones, just hers are a little more brighter. He sniffs the air, but finds no wolf close by.

Iris starts running to the wolf, as the wolf starts running to her. Right before they meet, she slides under him and grabs a lock of fur pulling herself up and around his body, landing on his back.

She wraps her arms around his neck. She leans in and shocks him till he is in his human form. Then she turns up the intensity till he is a twitching, boiling mess.

She walks to Stiles letting her eyes glow a bit longer till he stands up.

"What the fuck are you? Stay back don't you dare get closer!" Stiles walking backwards looking from the fallen wolf to Iris.

"Stiles don't freak out, just let me explain. But first we need to get out of here. We need to leave this place for one more safe." Iris said rushing him and knocking him out.

She looks over to the fallen wolf to see that he is gone. "Fuck"

_**Xxxxx** _

' _Fuck why me? Why do I have to be here? Dam Fury you owe me.'_  Clint said to himself as he knocked on the door.

The door opens up to revile Chris Argent. Clint smiles.

"Hi I am Clint and I want to join your hunting group."

Chris grabed him by the arm and pulled him inside, "Follow me." So Clint followed him to what he assumed was the living room.

As he was sitting in the Argent living room, he was watching Chris as he pours Whisky into two glasses. He comes to Clint, giving him a glass. Chris watching as Clint swallowed his drink in one go. Clint looked at Chris and cocks an eyebrow at, "So you going to drink that or watch me drink till I'm drunk?"

Chris gives him a smirk and consumed his drink. He then pulls two veils of clear liquid. "Here drink this. It's an Anti-Venom for the very poisonous Aconite you just drinker." Chris said swallowing one of them. He hands the other to Clint and he takes it, and consumes it in one go.

"What the hell?! You poisoned me? Why would you do that?" Clint said voice slightly rising with every question. Getting up and walking with his back against the wall, eyes never leaving Chris.

Chris stands up with his hands up in a surrendering position. "I had to make sure you were not a wolf. I am sorry I deceive you, but I had to make sure no more wolves enter my life."

Clint looks to Chris, then to the door. "Fine I guess you have a point. But no more Test unless you don't trust my skills as a hunter. But I don't mind proving myself in that point." Clint said walking to the sofa and sitting down. The door swings open and in walks a man, a woman, and two teenage girls.

"Look whom we found running in the wood." Said the man closing the door as they all get inside.

**_Xxxxx_ **

Natasha is sitting down fixing her glasses, and adjusting her wig. 'Man I hope this shit works. I tricked Tony very well and he is a genius. So this shouldn't be too hard…well shouldn't be.'

Natasha looks up when the café doorbell chimes. Natasha stands up and extends her hand. "Hello My name is Natasha Romanoff, I'm the CEO of Gévaudan Enterprise, and you must be…"

"I am Mrs. Salvatore, Emrys Salvatore's Spokeswoman, for his company Beloved Knights." Mrs. Salvatore said shaking her hand. "I Hope you don't mind if my son is with me, his sitter will be here any minute to pick him up." She said gesturing to the kid hiding behind her leg.

"Oh no problem we can get to know each other till he is gone." Natasha said sitting down and waving the waitress down.

"Momma I am Salvatore too wright? M-momma I too wright?" The little boy said tugging on her jeans.

"Yes Havyn, you are a Salvatore too." Mrs. Salvatore said looking down at him and smiling.

Havyn walks up to Natasha and pulls on her skirt. She looks down and sees him with both arms outstretched with his hands doing the 'Up' motion. She looks to Mrs. Salvatore, whom then nods her head and she picks up Havyn.

Havyn looks right into her eyes, "H-hi I-I'm Havyn. N-nice to meet you Asha." He then looks down and plays with his fingers. She lifts his chin and he looks her in the eyes.

"Hey little man, it's nice to meet you to. Do you want something to?" She asks Havyn and he nods adamantly. "Do you want chocolate milk?" He nods again. "What about berries and yogurt?" She looks at both mother and child and they both nod a yes. "Three chocolate milks and three berry yogurts thank you." She told the waitress as she walked up.

"So anyways how old are you Havyn?" she asked looking back at him as he found her pen and started drawing swirls and shapes. She smiled at him and looked up at His mother. "I always wanted a kid, but I travel too much so I won't have time to be a mother, he is adorable."

"I used to travel, but Mr. Salvatore is starting a small firm here so I can raise Havyn in a stable environment. All things considered I am glad that Mr. Salvatore is allowing me this opportunity." Mrs. Salvatore said.

"So let me get this straight, you and your boss both have the same last name? Are you related or married to one another?" Natasha said shifting Havyn' weight on her knees.

"You know we get that a lot. But no, he is my brother and the only reason I work for him is because he has school to attend to. I rather him be there learning and getting his diploma, then his master's in business. After that then I will quite this job and start something less stressful, while he runs this company." Mrs. Salvatore told her while the waitress left the glasses of milk and fruits on the table.

"So your brother is a high school student, wait…that means that the owner of one of the most multi-million companies is a Teen?!" Natasha said looking at Mrs. Salvatore with wide eyes. Havyn looked up from his drawing, reaching over and grabbing a strawberry, then munched on it. He looked at Natasha and held up his half eaten berry, she smiled and shook her head. He gave her a sad face and finished the berry.

"Daveeeeeeeee!" Havyn yelled waving a guy down from the front of the café. Natasha herd the guy walk up to their table.

"Mrs. Romanoff this is Havyn's uncle and sitter Dave Salvatore." Mrs. Salvatore stood and gestured Natasha to Dave. When she looked at Dave's face everything happened a blur.

His eyes flashed cobolt then the room felt heavy, Havyn ran to his mother from across the table and Natasha pulled guns out, pointing them to Dave.

"What the fuck is she doing here Morgana?" Dave asked never letting his eyes move off Natasha.

"I should be asking her the same question about you. Do you know what he has done? He is bad news." Natasha said keeping her eyes trained on Dave.

"I know perfectly well what he does, that's why he is Havyn's sitter. What I want to know is why you carry two 9-mm hand guns, who are you really?" Morgana said getting up with Havyn and walking behind Dave.

"I would rather explain in a more secluded location, you know away from innocent people." Natasha said waving one of her guns at the people around her.

"Fine, Dave stay with her and meet us back at the house. Wait till we are gone then pay for the bill and walk out. Code 17 is now in effect." Morgana said walking out the café.

"Well you heard her pay the bill Dave." Natasha said sitting down and resuming drinking the milk and eating a blueberry.

**_Xxxxx_ **

Eli was practicing her swordsmanship for a few hours before she decided she need rest. While meditating on her thinking rock, which happens to be the biggest rock formation in the clearing.

**_*Flashback*_ **

"Are you fucking crazy Emrys? Did we hit you too many fucking times in the head or something? I mean to do that to a person, granted with or without their consent, is unethical! It's wrong and you know it. Fuck you were against it when I left you in New York and now you're for it? I mean I don't know what's worse, you choosing him or the fact that it's a boy." Eli said waving her hands in the air getting up in Emrys' personal space. Face red from anger, and eyes focused on his never leaving his gaze.

"One, I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't make him one so stop with the dram queen rant. Two, he choose to be a temporary. Three, I might be a little crazy I mean it is me after all. Four, I am against it that's why it's temporary you buffoon. Five, so what if it's a boy? I don't claim I'm heterosexual or homosexual or anything in between the two, I'm just sexual so deal with it. Finally don't get in my personal space if you don't want to start something you can't finish." With that being said Emrys walked around her and into up the stairs into his room.

She was walking down the hall and about to turn to go down stairs when Matt walked around the corner, holding up his arm to stop her.

He looked her in the eyes and then looked to the floor. "I choose to do it, hell I practically cornered him and left him with no other option. It's my life and I choose what path I take. Plus I didn't see you or anyone in this house or even his friends, lining up to do this. Also he saved me and this is my way of paying him back." Matt stopped to take a small breath and licked his lips. "I know of all the consciences of my actions by doing this. But it's something I want."

"I know I can't be forgiven for what I made Jackson do, or ask for them for forgiveness. I know I can't bring all those police men and women back. I know I should be rotting away in a jail cell, being someone's bitch. I also know I don't deserve to be here, free from the justice system. Hell I know I probably got a spot in hell waiting for me, but please don't get mad at Emrys." He looked up in her eyes, his red and glistening with tears and letting a few drops go.

"Beat me. Punish me. Yell at me. Hurt me. But don't do any of that to Emrys. Please." He said with a shaking voice. She looked into his eyes looking to see if it was Emrys or Matt that said these words. Looking deep into his eyes she knew it was Matt talking not Emrys. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Be careful what you wish for in this house Matt."

_***Flashback end*** _

_***Snap*** _

Eli herd the sound of a twig being crushed under pressure. She opened her eyes and stood up, looking around her. Her eyes befell a girl around her age and average height.

"This is private property leave now before I make you." Eli said pointing to the tree line.

"This property own by you?" The girl asked while twirling her finger in her hair.

"It is own by my family, now leave." Eli said this time with more force put into it.

"You mean this WAS owned by your family." The girl said letting her colored eyes bleed into a glowing red.

_**Xxxxx** _

_***Flashback*** _

"Jackson...I...I love you...please don't die..." Lydia cried when Derek and Peter stabbed him with their claws. She watched his body fall to the floor like a sack of bones. She felt a hand wrap around her and she pressed her face in the body's shoulder, letting her tears run and spread in his shirt.

"I'm sorry Lydia, I wish there was another way to save him." Stiles whispered in her ear stroking her hair, trying to calm her down, letting her cry it all out.

_***Click, Click, Click*** _

Everyone turned to the clicking sound, eyes falling upon Jackson, his nails resonating the sound. He slowly shifted to his knees; from there he started to stand. His head lolled till his back was arched, then he shifted his head looking up, opening both eyes and mouth letting loos a decent growl.

Lydia let go of Stiles and ran to Jackson, wrapping her hands around his waist, looking into his now electric blue eyes. She did a quick intake of breath, and then let it out. He wrapped his arms around her, his claws retracting and changing into human forum.

"Lydia did you mean it? Like from your heart mean it, no lying, no going back on it what so eve?" Jackson said as his eyebrows turning normal, fangs retracting, and sideburns going back to normal, but leaving his eyes in its wolf forum.

"As long as you promise two things. One being never to hurt me like that again. Two please don't eat me." She said with a small smile. He bent down to kiss her, and ended up rubbing her nose with his.

"I think this belongs to you." He said holding up a key and kissing her passionately, running his tongue across her bottom lip. "I promise I won't hurt you again, and I won't eat you. I love you too. But can I possibly have some shorts or something please, it's kind of cold out here."

He felt hands on his shoulders twisting him around. He looks into Isaac's glowing gold eyes. He felt something wrap around him, he looks down and notices Isaac is shirtless. He then watches as Isaac ties a knot to his side, making the shit cover his front and back side along with his right side leaving his left somewhat exposed. He looked up to Isaac's eyes again, giving him a smile.

A surprise face crossed Isaac's face then smiled back with a nod. His face turning read, and wrapping his arms around his exposed torso. Walking back to the group, he looked at everyone till his eyes fell on Scott, whose eyes were glowing gold eyes. Scott removes his and Stiles jacket. Stiles looked a little hurt at the act.

Scott handed Jackson Stiles' jacket giving him a slight nod. Turning back he sow Stiles face go from a little hurt, to a kicked puppy expression. He flung his jacket around Isaac, giving Isaac room to put his hands in the arm sleeves before pulling it in close and zipping it closed.

Lydia watched this all happen, but couldn't decide if Scott did what he did for Jacksons' benefit or to show the others Isaac is his. She glances at Allison; she has a small smile on her face. She sow Lydia looking at her and her smile dropped a little, but recovered to a small smile again. Lydia just tilted her head sideways and pulled her lips to a thin line.

A hand brushed her jaw line. She looked back to Jackson a genuine smile from ear to ear plastered on his face. "Ready to go home Lydia?"

She felt her ears burn red at the words he just said. It wasn't 'My home' or 'Your home' but just plain 'home'. She leaned up and kissed him. "Yes lets" she said against his lips.

**_*Later that night at the Whittemore Household*_ **

Jackson used the key he gave Lydia to enter his house. Upon entering he was greeted with his adopted mother and father. Both eyes puffy and red, his mother with tear streaked face and father looked worse than he last remembered.

Jackson was never good with saying how he felt, so when he cleared his throat and said "So…umm who died?" I wasn't very shocked at all. His mother looked up and ran to him, nearly tackling him to the ground. His father not so far behind her, wrapping both in a bear hug.

"Son what happen? We get a call saying that you got in some accident, and that we had to identify a body in the morgue. But when we got there, no body was found and no one could explain anything to us." Mr. Whittemore said squeezing them impossibly closer.

Lydia looked at him and nodded.

"Mom…Dad…I promise to tell you everything, IF you promise you won't see me too differently and won't send me off the loony bin."

Mr. Whittemore looked at him, then to his wife. "Of course we wouldn't send you anywhere Son. We love you too dam much to see you leave." He said with red eyes, letting a few tear drops leave his face.

After explaining about werewolves, kanimas, hunters and everything that's been going on around town. Both Whittemore looked at their son in disbelief, well that was until he let his claws out, then fully wolf out.

His mother freaked at first, then slowly inched forward to Jackson, running her fingertips over his claws. Then his sideburns, eventually feeling Jackson's fangs and last running her hand threw his hair, scratching behind his pointed ears. She pulls him into a tight hug, "We will always love you for what's inside, even if in wolf forum. As for the other stuff you told us about, well what's done is done; we leave the past behind and look to the future."

**_*Flashback End*_ **

'It's been two weeks since that night. Well at least the Whittemore are one big happy family. I just know there still is something missing from this equation. Don't get me wrong I'm happy and all, but I can't shake this feeling that we are missing something.'

She looked up as the bathroom door opened up, Jackson walks in with a towel wrapped around his waist and a smaller one pat drying his face and his hair. He looked over at her and smiled. He walked up to the bed letting the towel around his waist fall, letting his manhood swing free. Lydia looked and couldn't hide her smirk that he mirrored.

He slid under the silk sheets. He reached over to her and pulled her into a cuddle. She felt him nosing her nape and then felt the tip of his tongue followed by teeth. He trailed little love bites up her neck and ended nibbling her earlobe. She let a moan escape her, running her nails from his knee up and around his thigh gently squeezing his butt cheek. He ran his fingers up her stomach, thumbing over her nipple, up her neck and tilting her head, capturing her lips with his.

He runs his hand down her left boob, pinching her nipple softly, earning a pleasant moan from her. He continued moving south tracing stars and moons on her stomach. He reached her thighs, and slipped his middle finger into her moist pussy. He is taking care of her just how she likes it. He starts kissing down her neck again.

He moves on top of her kissing down her neck. Leaving love bites on her chest, catching one of her nipples between his teeth. Putting a little pressure into the nibble, he slipped a second finger in her. She moaned his name and he smiled into the nibble. He continued to move his little kisses and love bites down to he belly button.

When he made it to his destination, she bucked her hips up, as he flicked his tongue across her clit. As he was eating her out he added one more finger. She was moaning more then she wanted, but didn't care if he parents walked in. She was in total bliss with every swipe of his tongue.

She reached down and grabbed a fist full of his hair to pull him up. Once he was kissing her again, she can taste herself on his lips and in his mouth. With unnatural strength she flipped them over as she was straddling him. "What tha-" was all Jackson could say before she kissed his mouth vigorously.

She felt his hands grip her legs a little too tight, but somehow found it more of a turn on. She reached in between them and grabbed his hard on. Gave it a nice squeeze, watching his face as he grunted. She looked him deep in the eyes as she slipped him into her folds. She dropped all the way down his length.

She moaned his name and could feel him trying to buck up, but not letting himself till she was ready. She brings herself up, almost letting him slip out, then dropped right back down. She felt tingles in the stomach and shooting up her back. She felt him shift and opened up her eyes, 'When did I close them?'

He moved into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her back and placing his hands upon her shoulders. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let her head drop to the crook of his neck. She felt him pull out and push back in, but with some force backed in to it. "Jac-jac-Jackson! OH mmmm JACKSON MORE!" she couldn't hold it in anymore. All she could say is his name over and over again like a mantra.

Then she felt him swelling impossibly bigger inside of her. At the same time she could have sworn she heard him say something right before he bit her at the base of her neck. She tried to move but he held her still.

"No don't, unless you want to hurt yourself more." He told her as he combed his hands in her hair. Pulling her impossibly closer. "I-I Lo-" he inhaled a deep breath, "I Love You Lydia."

She looked up, into his eyes and sow his eyes red, but fighting back tears. She smiled at him placing a kiss on his lips, "I love you too Jackson."

After about an hour he slipped out of her and she stood up and started wobbling to the bathroom. She barely made it to door when a roar erupted from outside. She looked to Jackson as he sat up and looked at her. "Go Jackson. It must be important, be safe okay."

He came up to her after slipping into his jeans and white t-shirt. He hugged her and gave her a kiss that lasted longer than he planned. "I will be back." he said and jumped out the window. He looked back as a pair of shoes was thrown from his window. "Thanks." he said as he slipped them on and started running into the wooded area.

_**Xxxxx** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story so far. Please tell me what you think about Lydia and Jackson's fun time. It took a while but at least It's done and I can move on to the next chapters."I'm yours" by Jason Marz love this song. Blessed Be my lovely readers


	7. Fucking Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter seven! If you haven't noticed I used Tyler Posey's old band name "Lost in Kostko". Warning there will be bashing and some character is going to wish they died. Anyways I don't own LiK or Teen Wolf or The Avengers, if I did…well anyways hope you enjoy my story and please read and review.*

_**Chapter 7: Perfect** _

_**Xxxxx** _

Derek walked up the steps of the Salvatore Manor. Before he knocked, he listened for heart beats, but a high pitched sound blocked out any noise. So he resorted to sniffing the air, ' _Pine, Cider, and…is that…crap it is Sage. Of course this is what I smell. So they block off sound with something humans can't hear, thou I don't know how Emrys can stand it, and block smelling off with herbs, very strong herbs at that.'_  He reached out his hand and knocked on the door.

The door cracked open then opened a little more. Derek's nose was assaulted with the smell of sage.

"H-hello Mr. n-no one is home." Said a little voice, but Derek didn't see the body that the voice belonged to. Then he looked down when he felt his pant leg get tugged. "I said n-no one home Mr. g-go away." Derek sow a little blond boy with a batman shirt on and big round light green eyes.

Derek got down on one knee getting eye level with the little boy. "If no one is home then who is taking care of you?" Derek asked giving his best 'Tell me the truth I am your friend' smile. The kid looked Derek in the eyes and giggled.

"Y-you're a wolfy just like Em!" The little boy said putting his hands on Derek's face, leaning in closer to see his eyes. Derek didn't pull away, he let the boy guide his face down and let his eyes fade into red. The little boy inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "You ch-change eyes like him t-to!" He said turning around and looking into the house.

"Havyn! Little man where are you? I'm tired of playing hide and go seek." Said a boy that Derek should remember, but couldn't place. The little boy stomped his foot down and looked angry.

"Att I no wanna stop, I no tired!" The little boy stomped and ran back out of sight.

"What you doing with the door open 'eh?" The boy said to the little guy.

"It man like Em!"

**_*Howl*_ **

Derek smirked as he heard the little boy howl like a wolf. The door opened, Derek looked up and his vision went red.

He charged at the door pushing it off its hinges, jumped into the air and missed the older boy by an inch. The older boy started running up the stairs, put Derek grabbed his foot and pulled him back. The boy twisted in midair and landed on the stairs with his back to the floor and the little boy on his chest.

"RUN HAVYN AND GET SOMEONE!" Yelled the older boy and he pushed Havyn on the stairs. The little one ran upstairs yelling "DAVE, DAVE, BAD WOLF HURT ATT!"

Derek got the boy by the throat and lifted him up. He let his claws slowly come out and they slowly slipped into the boy's thin layer of skin. Derek slowly tightens his grip every time the boy struggled, or when he hit Derek's arms. His face was slowly turning from red to a light shade of purplish blue. "You know Matt I hoped you both left town and moved very, very far away so I could hunt you. Or you fell into some pit full of water and drowned in it. I didn't think you were that stupid enough to stay this close to town. Now I can take out my revenge very, very slowly and not worry about people asking questions." Derek said as he pulled Matt close to his face.

He tossed Matt across the room and walked slowly to him. Matt hit the floor and took big gulps of air, gasping and wheezing, his face slowly going back to a deep red. Derek pushed him over with his feet, so Matt was lying on his back. Derek placed his foot over Matt's rib cage and slowly applied presser. Matt tried franticly to push Derek's big, heavy foot off, but to no a vile. He punched Derek's ankle and tried twisting his foot, but the result was the same. Every time Matt tried to hurt Derek or push him off, Derek would apply more pressure. Matt was again turning a purplish-blue. Derek listened to the faint sound of cracking rib bones. A smile actually showed on Derek's face.

Derek lifted off his foot releasing the pressure and Matt again began to wheeze in air to his burning lungs. Derek kicked him this time with enough force that he flew to the other room and crashed into the coffee table. Matt hit the table with a loud thump and rolled offed it landing with a soft groan. Derek relished in his pain, and then it hit him like a freak train, the scent of fresh blood. He fell to the ground on all fours, bones snapping and re-forming. Derek fell over in pain,  _'This has never happened before'_.

Derek tried to get back up but then his body was pushed against the broken door, and then pushed up against the wall slowly rising up. He tried to move, but it felt like gravity was against him. He looked to the stairwell and sow a guy barely in his twenties, his eyes glowing a cobalt blue.

"You can never do things the civil way can you Sourwolf?" Said a boy not much older than Matt.

"S-Stiles and Derek what are you…OH FUCK! Where is Matt?!" Emrys said running down the steps. "Dave where is Matt?"

Dave looks to the living room. Emrys follows Dave's eyes and looks back at Derek. He looks in the room and sees a limp body barely moving. "Derek please tell me you didn't just kill him?!" Emrys whispered and looked at Derek.

**_*Groans*_ **

Emrys looks back at Matt and rushes to his side. All Derek and Stiles can see is Emrys back when purple light flashes from inside the other room and the smell of lavender and vanilla are heavy in the air. After a few minutes Emrys and Matt walk out the room, Matt hanging a few feet behind Emrys.

"Matt go inform Morgana of this and put Havyn to bed. After that go see Iris." Emrys said then turned to Dave, "Please let him go brother. I got it from here." Dave slammed Derek against the wall one last time and let him go walking in the same direction Matt went.

Derek fell down slowly raised up. Then Derek fell down again in pain, "Ack-ah. R-run A-away I…I can't." Derek sow his arm bend in an odd angle and stretch longer. He rolled over on his back arching in pain. Stiles ran over to Derek, falling to his knees, forcing Derek's chest down to the floor.

Emrys walked to the pair kneeling down. "Move away from him Stiles, I can help him. He is shifting to his Alpha phase and from what it seems his first time doing it. How long has he been Alpha?"

"After our winter formal and he killed the other Alpha…so about four and a half to five months ago, why do you ask?" Stiles said backing away. He kept backing till he bumped into a wall of tone muscle. He felt a breath puff into his buzzed cut hair. He felt a pair strong hands claps around his waist. In one quick fluid motion he was twisted around and he locked eyes with a pair of pale pulsing cobalt ones.

He was so focused on the eyes that he barely registered the flash of purple and fresh sent of lavender. He then felt another heavy hand grip his shoulder. Next thing he knows he is being yanked from the hands that held him so gently. "H-hey what are yo-"He turned to a pair of glowing red eyes. "NAY-ACK" he more or less yelped jerking away from Derek.

Before anyone could say anything, a cold shill surrounded them. When Derek tried to move in front of Stiles, he couldn't move. Emrys' looked at Dave, who shrugged and walked away. When Emrys tried to move he too couldn't move.

"You are going to replace my door and clean the blood off my coffee table Mr. Hale." The woman turned and looked at Emrys, "Get your friends and met us in the projector room. We have very important company and The Wolves need to know this as well. Also bring the human seeing as he is part of the Hale pack or the McCall pack either or he also needs to come." See said walking away.

After footsteps were heard and a door closed, the temperature of the room returned to normal. "Well that could have gone worse." Emrys said brushing off dust from his sleeves.

"Worse, WORSE! How in the hell could that have gone worse?! OH let's not forget her calling me human and calling me apart of Your," Stiles said pointing to Derek, "Or Scott's pack! I never choose to be in a pack. I don't think I ever will. Plus who was she?" Stiles said ranting on backing up to a wall. His heart started to beat faster and his hands started to shake.

"Shit." Derek whispered. "Emrys he is having a panic attack. I need you to get me a glass of water now."

As Emrys left in a hurry, Derek walked up to Stiles. He kneeled down and grabbed his hands.

"Listen to me Stiles okay," Derek took a breath.

"Once I rose above the noise and confusion, Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion. I was soaring ever higher, But I flew too high. Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man, though my mind could think I still was a mad man. I hear the voices when I'm dreaming, I can hear them say." Derek took a small breath and listen to Stiles' erratic heart beat start to slow down a bit but not enough to be safe. "Carry on my wayward son, There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more."

Derek looked at Stiles and heard his heart beat return to normal. "You okay now Stiles?"

"Y-yeah t-thank you D-Derek, y-you didn't h-have to help me. D-don't worry I w-won't tell anyone a-about t-this." Stiles stuttered.

"Thanks. You know you and Scott are always welcomed in my pack, just remember that okay." Derek said pulling Stiles up.

"Here is your water, sorry it took so long. To answer your questions she is my eldest sister and she called you a human because she is a vampire. All will be explained if you follow me please." Emrys said walking down the hallway. Derek and Stiles followed him to a door, which then led to another hallway. At the end of the hallway was a French door. Emrys opened it and touched a panel on the wall. After a few seconds the wall opened up and an elevator was there.

"This way boys." Emrys said walking into the elevator. Both boys followed without a question, even though Derek and Emrys can see Stiles buzzing with questions and excitement. With a smile on his face, Emrys hit the third button.

"After we get in the room please take a seat, Morgana isn't someone to fuck with. Oh and Stiles watch your grammar she is very picky about it." Emrys finished as the elevator doors opened up. Emrys walked in and took a seat at the right side of Morgana. Morgana was at the head of the table. Dave was to her left. A woman with wavy red hair sat at the other end of the table. There were four seats next to both Dave and Emrys. Derek sat next to Dave and Stiles next to him.

The elevator door opened up and Iris came out along with Matt. She was carrying a tray with glasses filled with water and he was sporting a tray with finger food sandwiches. After placing those down Iris sat next to Stiles while Matt sat next to Emrys.

"Miss. Romanoff this here," Morgana points to her left and goes down the line. "You already met David, Next to him is the Alpha Werewolf of Beacon Hills very own wolf pack, Derek Hale." Derek stands and does a small bow to the red head. "Sitting next to him is a stand in for the Omega of this town and son of the Sheriff, Genim Stilinski."

To this Stiles stood up and copied Derek's gesture, "Please call me Stiles, Genim is a name only my mother, father and those closes to me can use." Taking his seat he looked Morgana dead in the eyes, not portraying how scared but equally pissed he is for her using his birth name.

Morgana gave him a small smile for his small bravado, with a nod she continues with the introductions. "Sitting next to him is our sister Iris." Iris curtsied and sat down. Then Morgana turned to her right side and started to finish the introductions. "This here," she points to Emrys. "Is Emrys Salvatore, President of Beloved Knights and he is also our brother."

Emrys stood up, dawn his hand across his waist, pulled one leg behind the other and did a low formal bow. "Nice to meet you Miss. Romanoff, I hope my sister has showed hospitality and hasn't broken it. But let me finish introductions if you will." Morgana gave a small nod. "This next to me is my personal assistant Matt." Matt stood and also did a low bow mimicking Emrys.

Miss. Romanoff stood up, "Hello my name is Natasha Romanoff and I work for S.H.I.E.L.D." At this Iris and Emrys jumped up both drawing weapons.

"I come in peace I promise. Plus they don't know anything about who you guys are or I wouldn't be here, they would be." With that said Emrys eased back down, Iris didn't. She looked from Natasha to Morgana and back. After Morgana nodded, she then relaxed and sat down.

"Trust me if they knew Sacred Hearts members were living right under our noses. Well the reason we are here because some weapons were stolen when our air ship was under attacked. Then the attacks on Manhattan happen and the Avengers were made public. After we fought the alien race and we dispend, that is when we discovered the missing weapons." She paused when she noticed three of the boys buzzing with energy. "Yes?"

"You said 'We Fought' and 'We Dispend' meaning you are, were, and still might be part of the Avengers. Meaning since you might have been part of them and all the news reports said there was only one woman on the team. Meaning you may or may not be the one, the only Black Widow!" Stiles yelled jumping out of his seat and running up to her and falling to his knees bowing.

He didn't register that another body fell next to him mimicking his movements.

"BOY'S RETURNED TO YOUR SEATS THIS INSTANT!" Morgana yelled, standing up and slamming her fist on the desk.

Stiles stood up slowly noticing that the other body was Matt. He also noticed that Matt's face showed fear. He walked back with his head hung low. As he took his seat next to Derek, a hand wrapped around the back of his neck and applied a little pressure.

Matt sat down still not looking up. Emrys reached under the table and squeezed Matt's leg, "Trust me if Morgana wasn't here I would have joined you both." With that Matt showed a small smile.

"Well yes I am Black Widow, but call me Natasha. Now back to why I'm here. We tracked a man named Gerard Argent to this town. He bought one of the stolen weapons. My partner and I came here to get it back and then we came across all this mess with werewolves, hunters and creepy lizard things. Care to explain some of this?" She paused.

"Wait so the robbery and the alien invasion happen on the same time period…around a year ago correct?" Morgana asked looking at Natasha, who nodded in agreement. "Well there was only one of us near New York was," She looked towards Emrys' seat only to find it empty "EMRYS SALVATORE!"

Everyone looked around when they discovered he was missing. All that was in the room besides the ones at the table was a small otter.

The otter was thrown to the wall repeatedly; Dave was flicking his fingers back and forth smiling. After a while of doing this Morgana nodded and Dave snapped his fingers. The otter was slammed to the table. Then it started to shift and bend till it was fully shifted into Emrys.

"Now, Emrys sweetie, do you have anything to-do with any of Miss. Romanoff's business?" Morgana asked standing up walking slowly walking around the room. Emrys said nothing. "David." Morgana said and David nodded.

David curled both hands, "AAHHH!" Emrys yelled arching his back in pain.

"STOP IT!" Both Stiles and Matt yelled.

Derek again wrapped his fingers around Stiles' neck and yanked him down. Morgana walked up to Matt and slapped him hard enough to fling him across the room. "NNOOO! OKAY, OKAY I WILL TALK!" Emrys yelled thru gritted teeth. "J-just pleases heal him. H-he is just human Morgana, please, Noceat nemini, facere quod tu." Emrys pleaded.

"Harm none, do what thy wilt." Stiles whispered

"Fine but you better tell us everything no spared details. Or you and your…pet will not see the light of day for, let's say months shall we." Morgana said more then asked with a smirked, twisting her wrist and snapping her fingers. A golden light surrounded Matt and the smell of honeysuckle.

Matt got up slowly eyes never leaving the floor. He walked to the lift. "I will go take care of Havyn, sorry Morgana, please don't hurt him Madam." With that he walked into the lift and the doors closed.

"It all started when the Wolf Guild asked me to check on the Hale Pack." Emrys looked to Derek who had a pain stricken look for a few seconds before it changed to his formal scrawl. "At first it was just to watch and report. But after the first week and Laura caught me, I really couldn't find anything wrong. Then I met Derek, Joel, Dee, and Samantha. I felt at home with the pack. Joel and Dee were together and Samantha had her human mate, then I got with," Emrys glanced at Derek and sow a flash of panic. "Laura briefly, then both Derek and Laura left back home. After a week without the Hales, I was about to leave when a client called in a request. To help another 'freelancer' sneak some products out of a high class facility." Emrys paused to breath and let all the information sink in. he looked to Derek again who looked a little grim.

"So after I got the call I got him and the products out. We used the alien invasion as a diversion to get the hell out of dogged. We split the spoils fifty-fifty; unfortunately my half had what Gerard wanted. So about a month or so Gerard contacts me and wants to trade so we the man whom I helped get out and away met him there, I was there as well but didn't want to meet him. After that I turned around, bought this land, and hidden the rest of my half away, and before you decide to get it, I made sure to used Class A spell work backed by Class Z. Meaning I hid it and locked it away and erased any memories of the location."

After he got done telling everything, Emrys was standing and Morgana was next to him. "I'm sorry I didn't know what it was, all I knew was that it was a lot of money and it helped organizations around the U.K."

"Well that answers that, so now'" Natasha turns to Derek and Stiles. "What was that lizard monster and what happen to it?"

"Well," Stiles started, he looked to Derek then continued, "After winter formal Lydia was attacked by creepy Uncle Peter. Then He kidnapped me and had me track Scott's cellphone because when Derek was sent to kill Jackson, Scott saved him and then they were attacked by the Argents and Derek, as he pushed Scott away stole Scott's cellphone, was captured and whisked away. Anyways I tracked him and then we heard a howl, which turned out to be Scott looking for Derek. Derek and Scott both teamed up to kill Uncle Peter." Stiles took a small breath and looked to Derek again. Derek looked down but nodded for him to continue.

"So after Derek slashed Peter's throat open, he became the Alpha. Jackson return after the cops cleaned up the scene, Derek being the new Alpha, was purely instinctive and bit Jackson. Something went wrong, because Jackson had some deep repressed feelings and turned him into the Kanima." Stiles looked to Derek, "Any help with the story from here?"

"I can add some Intel on the situation if you want?" Matt asked walking out of the elevator. "I mean, I was his master at one time."

At this Derek stood up and growled low in his chest. David, Morgana and Emrys all raised their hands and hues of light blossomed at the palm. Derek looked at all of them and weighed his options. He sat down and slumped back down.

"A Kanima needs a master unlike a werewolf who needs a pack, also whenever the master needs them they react, wither its volunteer or not. They can also force the shift were the wolves can do it on their own. We were both lost souls and he found me. The Kanima is also a creature of vengeance. So after Jackson shifted on the first full moon he sought out a master and something drawn him to me." Matt sat down next to Emrys, and Emrys nodded for him to continue. "After some murders, I was almost got killed by Gerard until Emrys here saved me. After that I heard Gerard took over as master." Matt looked around then stood up and left the room.

"So after Gerard became master, he threatens Scott and thought he got Scott on his side. After Scott reviled that he in fact had a plan and that Derek isn't his Alpha, Gerard gave one last command to the Kanima, to 'KILL THEM ALL!' So after a small fight and me hitting the Kanima with my jeep, soon after that Derek and Peter shoved there claws into his mid-section. We figured he died for good, but then he got right back up as a wolf instead of a lizard, which I don't know how that works out at all." Stiles took a deep breath and looked at Derek for answers on the last part.

"Autually I helped in that department, truth be told." Emrys said. "It was an old-"

**_*HOWL*_ **

Emrys, Morgana and Derek all looked up. Then they looked at each other. Morgana stood up and walked to the elevator, "Emrys and Iris go with Mr. Hale and Mr. Stilinski and bring their pack members here, that is all for now. Oh and Iris use full force in all aspects, same goes for you Emrys.

As they were in the elevator, Emrys turned to Derek, "Derek you need to shift to full Alpha phase. I can help you just let your instincts fly when we get outside. Iris please get the pack for us and Stiles," Emrys grew quite, < _When I am in any other form, other than the one you see right here, we will be communicating with Telekinesis. Don't worry this conversation is only between you and I. >_

The doors opened and Emrys took off with a running start followed by Derek. Stiles tried to keep up, but was passed by Iris, who grab a messenger bag. When Stiles got to the hall way he sow a black wolf almost as high as himself. Then he sow Derek jumped and his close ripped off and showed fur. The wolf standing next to the new Derek looked at Stiles < _So are you going to stare with your mouth hanging open for the flies or you going to come with us and save Scott? >_

With that Iris jumped, grabbing Stiles by the collar and tossing him on Derek's back. After he reposition himself and the wolves took off to where Scott gave his howl.

_**Xxxxx** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there is chapter 7. I had a hard time figuring out what song Derek should sing to Stiles when he was having a panic attack, I asked some of my Facebook friends and all the songs they referred to were good, but didn't fit it since I haven't figured if this will end in Sterek or not.
> 
> The song I chosen was "Carry on my wayward son" By Kansas. Really good song and I thought it fit Derek more than him singing a love song or a break up song. Please leave a comment and I ask that you don't hold back because I rather have the cold truth than being told a pretty lie. Blessed Be readers love you all.


	8. We Are Young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is Chapter 8! I hope you are enjoying yourself reading this fic.I don't own Teen Wolf or The Avengers. Before I forget the last title of the chapter was named after P!nk's "Fucking Perfect". Hope you enjoy this chapter, Blessed Be.

**_Chapter 8: We are young_ **

**Xxxxx**

' _I wonder why Stiles' jeep is parked out here.'_  Scott asked himself as he was walking past the jeep. The door opened up and Peter walked out.

"What do you want Scott?" Peter asked as he walked to the end of the steps crossing his arms. "You said that you wouldn't be here unless you or your mother was dying. Derek already told you why you can't be around here, until she is your pass don't, come knocking at this door. You hurt our pack one too many times Scott, and I won't tolerate it again. Derek might not want to act on his instincts, but I will without a shadow of a doubt."

"I just came looking for Stiles. He wasn't at his house or the library and this was the last place I could think of." Scott said walking right up to Peter standing at arm's length.

"Well last I checked you also abandoned him for her as well. Look I don't care for any of the excuses you care to make up. He is with Derek and I don't know where they went, something about an Iris and an Alpha werewolf. Either way, it's either wait for them or search them out." Peter turned and looked back at the house then nodded.

There was some thumping and then Boyd and Erica showed up on either side of Peter. Isaac showed up, but stayed a few feet back, right between Peter and Erica. Scott noticed he didn't even look up to see him.

"When did you guys get back?" Scott asked as he took a step forward, but stopped when Peter gave off a low deep growl. "Fine I will go, but if Stiles shows up please tell him I came looking for him." Peter just nodded and Scott left them there.

**_Xxxxx_ **

Eli let her eyes flicker emerald green. The Girl looked her up and down and then she tilted her head up and took in lung filled breaths.

"You're not a wolf, bat or anything I recognize, so what are you?" the girl asked stepping closer to Eli.

"Shouldn't you give info to get info?" Eli asked taking a step back.

"Tough little one aren't we? Fine I don't mind sharing information, my names Megan and I'm an Alpha werewolf. My pack and I are going to take this land first then the pack of this land and last this town and its entire people. Now it is your turn Girly." Megan said taking another step closer to Eli.

"My name is Eli Salvatore; I'm part of a group called Sacred Hearts. I am no wolf or any other beast; I am just one with Gaia, Mother Nature herself. You won't get this land, the Hale Pack or the citizens of Beacon Hill. We won't let you or your pack of mutts." Eli said dropping to her knees, placing her palms faced down.

Megan Let her wolf slowly slips out into her Beta phase. Letting her claws extend and fangs grow, she let out a small growl. She leaped into the air landing right in front of Eli. She swiped at Eli, but all her claws sliced was leafs.

The grass wrapped around Megan's feet then completely covering her foot and ankles. The ground slowly opened up and a giant purple rose bloomed from it. In the middle was Eli poised with a long blade made of sharp leaf and rose torn handle.

Megan swiped at her feet to cut the vines that tied her to the ground, jumping back just in time as the blade slashed for her head. Eli sung fast and hard aiming for major body organs. Megan barely has time to dodge the attacks. ' _Fuck she's faster then I first thought. Maybe a little poison will slow her down.'_  Eli flipped back and pulled out a small pouch. Megan looked at her as she swallowed two small seeds.

Megan started running to Eli and jumped as roots sprang out and tried to wrap around her. When she landed, Eli had puffed cheeks, Eli blew out and a purple cloud came out and surrounded Megan. The cloud was so thick that Megan was lost in it. All Eli could see with the little moon light is the dark cloud. Eli started to walk away with a smirk.

**_*Growl*_ **

Eli looked back to see a pair of Ruby eyes that only got higher. Then the cloud started to disappear, and a wolf the size of a mini cooper was in its place. The smoke was going into the mouth of the wolf. ' _What. Da. Fuck! That was an over kill on Aconite.'_

' _Shit!'_  Megan started to charge at Eli. Eli ran and slid under the wolf, slicing from the belly to the left hind leg.

**_*Roar*_ **

Megan let out a roar as the blade left her left leg. She reared around and snapped her muzzle around Eli's side. Eli screamed and stabbed her blade into Megan's right shoulder. Megan tossed Eli in the air. Eli landed with a thud. She looked up to see Megan charging at her.

Megan almost made it to Eli when something pushed her in mid stride. She flew a few feet back landing on the blade, pushing it further into her body.

"Hey you okay Eli?" a boy said pulling Eli to her knees.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Thanks Scott. Just what are you doing here?" Eli asked. "Scott whatever you're doing here just keep running east and you would end up at my families' estate. Go get Emrys." Eli pushed him towards the way he needed to go.

"No I can help take her down. Trust me if I could help take creepy Uncle Peter, I can help take out this little want to be Alpha." Scott said turning his back to Megan. Megan shifted back to Beta and pulled the leaf blade out snarling in pain. She tossed the blade to the ground and watched as it withered away, losing its lush green and turning to a dried up brown leaf.

Scott was about to turn around when he was lifted off the ground and tossed backwards a few feet. Landing on his side he rolled and held his left hip. Megan charged after him and grabbed him by his right arm. She snapped it and tossed him back towards Eli. He landed with a crunch.

Eli helped him up only to see his blood and bone sticking outside of his leg and noticed his arm hanging limp next to him. He reared his head back and let out a painful howl as loud as he could.

"Awe poor little Beta in pain. Stupid little pup you will be dead before they can get here. As for you fucking earth bitch I will take you and toy with you till I get bored. Then I will let my pack mates use and abuse you to no end." Megan circled the pair talking slowly shifting into Beta form.

Like hell that will happen bitch." Eli said extending her arm out and opening her palm fingers pointed to the earth. A stem start to grow and Eli grabbed it, twirling it with her fingers. She moved it so fast that it started to look like a green ribbon of light. She flung her hand forward pointing at Megan. The ribbon shot straight to her and started moving around her so fast that it was practically humming. It then split in to four rings, one shooting to stay above Megan's head, another fell to her feet, the third slightly moved up covering her naked breast and the last covering her other private area.

Eli smirked, "Have fun in hell you stupid bitch." Then Eli pounded the ground with her fist and the ground around Megan started to shake and crack. Megan tried to move, but the rings held her in place. The ground finally gave way and Megan fell down the bottomless pit Eli created.

Eli smooth over the ground he punched, by spreading her palm face down on the area and moved her hand in a circular motion. The ground where Megan stood started to fix and repair itself. The cracks smooth over and grass grew over the dry patch. "Try surviving that Megan." Eli said getting up and pulling Scott up on his one leg. They started walking, with the exception of Scott hopping while leaning on Eli, back to her family's estate.

They got half way to the forest line, when a crack echoed in the distance. "You got to be fucking kidding me!" Eli yelled as her and Scott turned back to where they last sow Megan.

The ground started to shake and then the spot where Megan was standing. It started to push up like a mini volcano. Then it happened, Megan sprung out of the ground with roots and dirt clung to her. She landed and shook off as much as she could. Megan looked to them and bared her teeth. Even though it was difficult for her to talk, thanks to her wolf jaw she growled more than talked. "Can't keep a bad bitch down you tree hugger. Now I'm not holding back. Here I come weaklings!"

Megan started to charge after the two. She almost made it, but her instincts told her to jump back and just in time as four bolts of red lightning strikes the ground creating a half cage around the pair of teens. Megan looked up and sow nothing in the dark sky. She looked back down at the pair.

"Well looks like you pissed off my sister, now you're in for a world of pain." Eli said with a smile on her face.

"SHES RIGHT YOU BITCH!" Came a voice from the sky.

Megan looked up in the sky again and sow a red light falling towards them. At first it looked like a falling star, but as it got closer it more like a girl wrap around in red lighting. The girl landed in front of the electric cage. The girl just smirked letting her eyes flicker lighting red.

"A lighting user…wait Zac was supposed to have finished you off along with the human Blilinski?" Asked the Megan.

"It's Stilinski and that girl there Kentucky fried your friend!" Stiles yelled from the edge of the forest sitting on top of a big black wolf with ruby red eyes.

**_*Change POV*_ **

"It's Stilinski and that girl there Kentucky fried your friend!" Emrys heard Stiles yell from across the clearing. He ran the half mile to them. < _Derek I'm almost there don't get in a fight yet. I can feel how strong she is and she can take on you and half your pack…don't growl at me boya. >_

Emrys slowed to a trot as he arrived next to Derek. < _Stiles jump to my back and toss Derek the pack. > _Stiles looked down to Derek then up to Emrys.

"Fine, ugh." Stiles gets' a huff of air out and stood up on Derek's shoulders. Emrys moved till his snout made a small bridge by touching it to Derek's left shoulder. He took one step on Emrys' snout then another stopping right before the incline in front of the eyes.

< _Hurry up or I will make you wolf chow got it!' > _With that Stiles practically bolted to his shoulders. Stiles tossed the pack in the air and Derek catches it flawlessly, and dashes to the forest for cover.

"Stiles who is that and why are you on its back?" Asked Scott, now standing up and tilting his head to the side.

< _Don't tell him or anyone who I am. I would rather be incognito for a little bit longer. This way I can get around more without anyone finding me. > _Emrys said connecting Eli's mind to Stiles along with Derek, Iris, and the rest of his clan that is near.

At once all voices, even Havyn's echoed in his mind. ' _Okay you got it.'_ Or, ' _Roger that.'_  Even got a ' _Yeah, yeah whatever now get the hell out of my head!'_  Of course that last one was Morgana.

"Umm no one important right now, but there is a naked chick there and your focused on who this adorable wolf is?" Stiles asked while petting and scratching behind Emrys' ears.

"Your pack has two Alphas? Well that is a shocker truth be told." Said Megan.

There was a rustle of movement and Derek came out only wearing a bright blue sweater and ocean blue gym shorts. Stiles shoved his face into Emrys' fur to stifle his laugh that was building up.

"Shut it Stilinski!" Derek yelled as he jogged back to Emrys and Stiles. He looked at Megan and let his eyes flash red and walked till he was next to Iris. "You don't belong here. This is Hale Territory and you or your pack never asked permission to cross or seek refuge. Also attacking a wolf on my territory is a direct violation of the Rules of Hospitality. So either leave with what little dignity or die."

Megan laughs at what he says. Then there was a rustle at the opposite side of filed. Out comes an older man followed by a tall black boy, an equally tall white girl and a shorter white male. They started running till they were twenty feet from Megan. Then from the south side of the filed a boy with blond hair came running up and almost attacked Megan till Peter raised his hand up and Jackson stopped ten feet from her.

Megan looked from Derek, Peter then to Emrys. Emrys looked at her and flashed his eyes purple. Megan looked at all the Betas then at Iris and Eli. "Fine have it your way. Our way was less death, just saying." With that she shifted to her Alpha phase and dashed off into the woods, jumping over Jackson and heading south.

< _Hey Derek wait for the girls, Stiles and I are gone for ten minutes then bring your pack at a walking pace. Don't let anything on about us and silent Scott when he starts talking about whatever he saw. I don't need anyone one knowing anything. Thank you Derek I will make it up to you, I promise. > _Emrys said turning around.

< _Stiles scoot up so Eli and Iris can get on we are going to my house. > _Emrys hummed as Stiles scooted up and rubbed his crouch on the knot in his shoulder muscle.

' _Calm down Em or the Hale Pack might know you like him.'_ Eli chimed in Emrys' head.

< _Thanks sis, but it wouldn't matter anyway, Iris already got his attention so there is no need to care or worry. Don't ask and please don't say anything. > _Emrys said with a bit of a growl in his thoughts.

' _Fine!'_  Eli growled back somewhat. "Let's go boy don't want your master to waiting do we wolfy." She said patting his side. He slapped her with his tail and dashed off into the night.

**_Xxxxx_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is a wrap for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter I know it's kind of short I know, sorry but this needs to be that way. "We are young" by Fun. Good song and I think it fits this quite well. This story really took a life as its own, I never intended it to take this route but I truly like what came out. Hope you like it as well. Blessed Be readers.


	9. Fireflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a little insight on this chapter, it starts off where Clint is in the Argent household. I don't own Teen Wolf or Avengers. Hope you enjoy. Blessed Be readers.

_**Chapter 9: Fireflies** _

_**Xxxxx** _

"Who is this guy?" Marcus asked as he sat down and looked at Clint.

"Yeah who is he? He is kind of cute." Sonja said looking at Clint while she sat on Marcus' lap.

"Marcus, Sonja this is Clint. Clint these two are Marcus and Sonja. Now who is it that you found?" Chris asked as he moved around handing both a glass of whisky.

"Well you know one by heart she said. She also vouched for the other one just saying." Marcus said taking a swig of his drink and with his other hand placed it upon Sonja's leg, running his fingers up and down.

"So am I going to get a shot of Jack or are you going to serve me some of the bubbly you got stashed away?" A girl with short brown hair and green eyes with what looks like brown flakes.

"How about neither little one, now who are you and where is the other one?" Chris asked watching as the girl sat down and grabbed a bottle of water on the way down.

"Name is Raen W. It's pronounced like the word ' _Rain'_ , but spelled ' _R-A-E-N'._  If you stay alive long enough then I guess I could tell you my last name." Raen said taking the cap off and taking a gulp of water.

"Hello Uncle Chris long time no slay." A girl with hazel green eyes and red hair said strutting down the hall and wrapping her arms around Chris' neck pecking him on the cheek.

"Hey dad I was wondering," Allison was saying walking down the hall with her nose in an old leather book. "If a Werewolf has three stages, and from what Scott said the Kanima had two stages, does a Vampire have different stages as well?" Allison looked up and sow the red headed girl hang from Chris' neck. "OMG! When did you get into town Bridget?" Allison screamed as her and Bridget embraced in a bone crushing hug.

"Okay so before you whisk off with her, let me introduce her and Clint." He turned to Clint and Clint stood up.

"I'm Clint Barton it's nice to meet you." Clint said extending his hand out to Bridget.

"I'm Bridget Argent and it's nice to meet you as well." She shook his hand then laced her fingers with Allison's. As they were walking away she turned around, "Coming Raen?"

"Yay girl time filled with gossiping, and other girly stuff." She said getting up filled with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

"So Clint what can you bring to the table?" Chris asked sitting on the other end of the sofa.

"Well I'm great with mostly any weapon. I also learned a vast skill in judo, karate, jujitsu, kick-boxing and regular boxing. But my favorite thing is archery." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well Allison is our archer, Bridget knows karate and judo, Raen looks like a street fighter, Sonja is in kick boxing and Marcus knows regular boxing. As for myself I'm more of and archer slash gun wilder." Clint said ticking off each person with his fingers.

"I'm pretty sure that I can shoot way better than you think. But I'm guessing you want me to prove myself." It was said more of a statement than a question.

"Does that mean that we get to go hunting?" Raen asked walking back into the living room. She moved next to Clint and sat down taking out a flat stone and a knife. She looked at Clint as she started sharping the knife. "So you hunt for a long time or just started?"

"Depends on what you mean by hunt? As in hunting…what exactly?" Clint said never looking away from her eyes knowing this was a test.

"Wolves in general, but also other supernatural being?" Bridget chimed in as her and Allison walked to the bar and grabbed bottles of water.

"Oh other. I never hunted wolves." Clint said with a tone as if to say it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well let's get going moon should be coming up in an hour or so." Chris said walking over and tossing Sonja a pair of keys.

Everyone got up and went to get their weapons. Clint walked outside to his jeep and opened the rear door. After he got his compact bow and quiver full of arrows he closed and locked his jeep to see the girls getting in the red SUV.

"We are traveling in different cars, if the Hale pack is out they will only be expecting Allison and I not all of us." Chris said getting in the driver side of the black SUV followed by Marcus in the passenger side.

_***Twenty Minutes Later*** _

Chris drove the SUV on to a dirt path. After another ten minutes of dark forest they finally stopped in a small clearing. Everyone gathered in the center and started getting ready to hunt. "Okay we need a scot about ten meters ahead of us." Chris said tossing ear buds to everyone.

"I will do it. But you have to know I'm going by tree top, I see better from a bird's eye view." Clint said running to a tree and climbing up to the midsection of it in little to no time. He looked down and smile at all of them, "Try to keep up at least five meters around me okay." With that Clint took off jumping and running along the limbs of the trees.

After about twenty minutes of the run a howl ripped thru the forest. Clint stopped running and pressed his ear bud on. "Hey do you guys see anything on ground level, because I don't see anything around my neck of the woods."

"No Clint nothing here but where are you at?" he heard Chris' voice from the bud as well as below him.

"Look up." Was all Clint said as he pointed his bow down letting the laser point directly into Chris' face.

Clint looked to their south and sow a shitless white male running to the hunting party. Clint tuned off the ear bud. The wind blew and the teen stopped twenty meters away from the party. The wind changed and he looked up at Clint.

"You can see and hear me can't you?" Clint whisper.

All the teen did was nod his head yes.

"Your part of Hales Pack aren't you?" Clint asked

Again the teen nodded his yes.

"Was that one of your pack that howled off?"

Once again the teen nodded his head.

"Then hurry off you must be needed." With that the teen started running around the hunting party, staying twenty meters away at all times.

Once the teen got on the south end of the party, he ran off into the dark forest. Clint clicked on the ear bud, "Clint do you copy?" Chris' voice rang into his ear.

"Yeah I'm here. Nothing so far. Where ever that wolf is, it isn't anywhere near he-"

A low growl cut Clint off. Next thing he knows he is rushing straight to the ground, only to be dangled about six feet off the ground. Clint looked at the beast that was holding him, those red ruby eyes, burning into his memory. He gets a flash of Loki, but that disappears just as quickly as it came.

"Let him go you big ugly dog!" he heard Raen yell.

The wolf held him up higher and the last thing Clint felt was the feeling of flying and then a sudden stop and falling. Last he sow was Raen jumping swinging her axe and Allison shooting an arrow. After that everything slipped into darkness.

***Sometime later***

Clint awoke to see that the moon was half between the horizon and the peak of its cycle. ' _Man how long have I been out? OH SHIT THAT HURTS!'_  Clint yells to himself as he got up from the ground he looked where he last sow the hunters.

What he sow was not what he expected. A broken bow, bent axe, and various guns on the floor. Littering the floor around most of them was bullet cases. ' _What the fuck? If they shot all these rounds and that thing is nowhere to be seen. Wait...where is...where are the Argent girls? Shit this isn't good.'_

Clint ran to Chris' body, ' _Oh please don't be dead, don't be dead, don't be dead'_  Clint turned the body over and felt for a pulse, ' _Oh God thank you for the pulse, a weak one but one none the less.'_

Clint went to check on the remaining hunters. Every one of them had a strong pulse. After dragging everyone to Chris, he started looking around for his bow.  _'Now if I was a bow, where would I fall?_ '' He looked around the tree and under the bushes in the surrounding area.

' _So if it isn't around me and it isn't below me the…awe shit.'_  Clint looks up and could barely make out his bow. "FFFUUUUUCCCCKKK!"

After he got his bow down from the tree, once he got down he heard a grown come from one of the hunters. He ran to them till he hears it again. "Shit Chris you're awake finally!"

"Where are they?" Chris whispered looking around.

"Oh you mean the Argent kids…well last I sow was all of you trying to kill that dam wolf. What kind of wolf was that?" Clint asked as he helped Chris get up.

"Well after he disarmed Raen, Allison, Marcus, Sonja and Bridget. We used guns with Wolfsbane bullets, but that didn't slow him down. It was an Alpha and a boy if I'm correct. He took out Marcus and Sonja first, followed by Raen. I told Bridget to get Allison out of here. After that I used my last clip and got swiped to the tree." Chris said getting his guns and gathering ammo.

"Once we take them to the cars we can go look for the girls." Clint said slinging Raen over his shoulder.

_***Thump, thump, thump*** _

"Get ready might be another Wolf" Chris said aiming his Colt in the direction of the sound.

Clint drew a silver tipped arrow and followed Chris' lead.

_***Change POV*** _

< _So how much do really want to learn 'eh? > _Emrys' voiced echoed in his head.

' _Everything, I want to learn more so I can protect the pack…both packs.'_  Stiles answers Emrys while rubbing behind his big wolf ears.

< _Well lest just test your limits first so we know what we'er dealing with okay > _Emrys said with a soft growl.

' _So how do we exactly test my limits do you like hit me with your strongest attack or something? Because that might cause some damage you know human and all.'_  Stiles thought as Emrys jumped in the air avoiding a fallen tree.  _'Maybe...'_

_< Maybe wh-ouch!> _Emrys shouted in Stiles' mind as Stiles was munching on his ear. < _Do you seriously have to do THAT Stiles! OUCH! >_

Stiles bit down even harder this time. Emrys came to a stop and lay all the way down till his belly touched the floor. Stiles didn't stop till Emrys was a whimpering mess.

' _So does this mean you submit to me and what not?'_  Stiles asked rubbing the tender ear he bit.

< _No it don't just means you bit the fuck out of my ear! > _Emrys said with a growl bubbling in his chest.

Stiles felt the rumbling shooting up his spine and around his body. He moved till he was sliding off of Emrys' back.

< _Plus why would you do that? What have I done, but tell you the truth about me, which by the way I have never done not even to Derek or my family. > _Emrys asked as Stiles walked two feet away from him. Emrys stood up and balanced on his back legs shifting till he was human again. "I mean it when I say that you know. I trust you a lot so why did you do that?"

Stiles turned around and looked Emrys dead in the eyes, " The first couple of bites were for the ignored text messages and miss calls. The last one was for...for...saving that piece of shit Matt!" Stiles voice messed up at the end. He turned around and his body visibly shivered.

Emrys' ears picked up a sniff or two. Unknowingly he let a high pitch whimper escape his lips. He moved to hug Stiles but Stiles turned and punched him in the jaw.

"That's for treating him as if what he did was wrong." Stiles pushed him in the chest and Emrys allowed himself to move back not taking his eyes off of him. Stiles kicked him in the groin, "That's for protecting him from getting what he deserves."

Emrys fell to the floor. He looked at Stiles with a hurt expression, but Stiles wasn't done with him yet. Stiles bent down and hauled him off the ground. He was about to hit Emrys one more time when he sow a single tear fall down, then another then it was like a miniature waterfall.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I really am. It's just that I ca-ca-can't watch people d-d-die." Stiles watched as Emrys fell back down and pulled his legs to his chest and rocked back and forth.

Stiles snapped out of his anger at what he had done.

"Emrys I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I didn't…" Stiles went down on his knees and wrapped his arms around Emrys rocking with him. "Shh I'm sorry Em I'm sorry. Please forgive me I didn't mean to hurt you."

Emrys let his legs go and hugged Stiles. "I'm so sorry" Emrys whispered into Stiles ear. Stiles just hugged him tighter.

Emrys started to shift while Stiles still embraced him. Stiles pulled back from a face full of fur. < _We need to go the suns coming up in the next two hours and your dad might kill you and me for you not calling him. >_

' _Well sorry I wasn't planning on fighting off, technically scaring off an Alpha werewolf and find out that you are part of the supernatural world as well, you and all your family. Shit what do we tell my dad when we get there again?'_  Stiles asked and Emrys lay on his belly waiting for Stiles to climb on.

< _The truth, you and Iris went out to see that concert. When you came to drop her off, Mikey and I invited you in to play some Mortal Kombat. The house gets absolutely no cell reception and you lost track of time. You then realized that it was really late so you ate dinner and fell asleep in our guest bedroom. Both you and I are going to show up together so I can be a witness and what not's. Understand. >_ Emrys said running as fast as he can. He jumped over a huge bush and sow two guys pointing weapons at him.

As one let lose an arrow and the other fired a gun, Emrys barely was able to maneuver himself in midair and dodge the attacks. He landed near the man that had the gun. Crouching low, Emrys bared his teeth and let loose a deep low growl.

"NO DON'T SHOOT!" Stiles yelled over the growling. He slid down and got in front of Emrys. "Mr. Argent please don't shoot him. After all you are a Werewolf hunter not an Wolf hunter."

"Stiles what the hell are you talking about that is a Werewolf." Chris said pointing his gun right at Stiles.

"Nope, nah ha, he isn't a Loup Guru." Stiles said walking all the way till the barrel of the gun was directly over his heart. "An if you think you are going to shoot this innocent wolf you have to kill me first."

Chris slowly pulled his gun back and holstered it.

"So it looks like you had fun where is the poor unfortunate wolfy soul that you and your lost boys killed tonight?" Stiles asked as he sow the small body pile with no blood on their bodies, and the floor littered with empty gun shells.

"We were attacked by an Alpha werewolf, Allison and another hunter named Bridget ran off to get away while we held it back. Unfortunate none of the wolfsbane bullets worked like they always do. Last I remember I was shooting at it and then I believe I was flying thru the air and then nothingness." Chris said looking at Stiles' eyes and never breaking contact.

< _Maybe we can help save Allison and this Bridget girl. I know how you feel because of what her and her grandfather did to Boyd and Erica, than what she did to Isaac wasn't right at all. But if that Alpha kills her then what? That will result in her father wanting to get revenge on that wolf. Soon this town will be crawling all around this town then guess what happens. >_ Emrys said laying down on the ground so Stiles can get on.

Stiles looked into Emrys' eyes and then realization sunk in, ' _They will come for Derek and Scott's pack…OH HELL NAH THAT SHIT ISN'T GOING TO HAPPEN!'_

"Okay we will help you. Mr. Argent please take your comrades to your home and you," Stiles turned around and looked at the Archer. "I don't know your name, but you're an archer so we need you to come with us so you can use your flash bang arrows."

"Names Clint Barton and I will help in any way I can." Clint said walking up to the teen and the wolf. He then turned around to look at Chris, "I will do everything in my power to bring your daughter and," Clint and Chris shared a dangerous look, "Your other hunter back to you in one piece."

"Come on lets go before her scent gets too weak, after that we will have to rely on his other sense." Stiles said as Clint climbed up and sat right behind Stiles.

After he sat down Emrys took off as fast as he can and followed Allison's scent all the way to the riverbed. ' _So from the tree all the way here both girls were together.'_  Emrys jumps to the other side. < _But over here, well it's just that other girl. Hey Stiles tell that Clint dude that he has to get close to my head as possible. I'm going to toss him in the air and he can shoot his flash bang arrow at the Alpha to distract him while I take it by surprise. >_

' _Copy that Em.'_  Stiles turned and relay the message that Em told him to.

After about twenty minutes of running down stream they came into a small clearing. Emrys jumped up and flicked his head, sending Clint higher than the tree tops. Emrys landed and started running faster than he has been all night.

He sow the bright flash go off and then the Alpha wolfs form was shown and he felt Stiles slide off his back and into the riverbed. Emrys tackled the Alpha over the waterfall.

After some struggle, Emrys kicked the Alpha in the stomach and started jumping from rock to rock. After about ten minutes he finally makes it to the top. < _Hurry Stiles get everyone on my back. We don't have much time so please make hast! >_

After he told the hunters that they had to go, that there was no point in fighting if you know that wolfsbane and other things don't work on the Alpha.

_***One Hour Later*** _

Stiles and the hunters got off the wolf.

"Hey buddy, give this to Emrys when you get back home okay." Stiles said out loud so they won't suspect a thing. Stiles handed the wolf a messenger bag. With that Emrys ran into the night.

Stiles followed Allison while Clint walked in front of her. Once they reached the property a red headed girl came running out of the house followed by Raen, then Marcus and Sonja. Lastly Chris came out to see Clint leaning on the rails and Stiles getting tense when Allison got close to hugging him.

"So who is the hottie with the buzz cut hair?" Question the red head.

"Oh no one special, just-"

"Just the most AWESOME guy you would ever meet!" Yelled a boy's voice.

Stiles looked behind him and sees Emrys running up to them. Once Emrys got to them he looked at Allison then at the red head.

"Hello My name is Emrys Salvatore and what may I ask is your name?" Emrys asked extending his hand for her to shake it.

Taking Emrys' hand, "Names Bridget Argent nice to meet you."

Emrys brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "It's a pleaser to meet you Bridget." Emrys said as she slowly pulled her hand back, he noticed her blushing and gave a soft coy smile at her.

"Well look at that the sun is up and I still need more sleep, so let's go Emrys please." Stiles said walking away.

"Well see you girls around town have a blessed day." With that Emrys was pulled down the street by stiles. Stiles laced their fingers in his hand and did not slow down till they were in front of a house.

"So umm…want to talk about why you haven't let go of my hand this whole time. Not that I'm complaining or anything, just curious." Emrys said turning Stiles around to look at his eyes.

"Just please whatever you do don't associate yourself with an Argent. They tend to do bad things in the end and I'm not playing around." Stiles said unconsciously placing his other hand on Emrys' waist.

Stiles felt someone close to his back, but it was the tone of the voice that scared him and possible maybe made him yelp.

_**Xxxxx** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fireflies" by Owl City. Inspiration was here one second and gone the next. I know the end seem a little rushed and for that I am sorry. Hope you enjoyed it. Review if you want, but I would love your input so far. Blessed Be readers.


	10. Can't Stand It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is Chapter ten! I hope that those of you that have been reading are still enjoying it and for those of you that are new I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I am also sorry for what I have to do to Isaac and any homophobia that will be shown, I'm not a homophobic promise.As always I don't own Teen Wolf nor do I own The Avengers. All mistakes are mine. Blessed Be readers.

_**Chapter 10: Can't Stand It** _

_**Xxxxx** _

"Where the hell have you been all night?" A deep strong voice said.

"WAAAA" Stiles yelled and flailed about letting Emrys' hand go.

Caught off guard, Stiles was able to push Emrys back. Emrys lost his footing and last he sow was Stiles and an older man rushing to him, then darkness swallowed him.

_***Change Point Of View*** _

Derek was down the street when he sow Stiles freaking out and accidentally pushed Emrys back. What he didn't expect was for Emrys to hit the ground and stay down. He then sow Stiles and the Sheriff rush to him.

' _Crap why isn't he getting up?'_  Derek thought as he started to run to the Stilinski boys.

"I'm calling the paramedics, son lift his head." The Sheriff said pulling out his cellphones.

"No need Sheriff." Derek said taking his cellphone and ending the call.

Derek handed him his cellphone back. He walked to Stiles and knelt down next to him. "I got it from here; take care of your dad." Derek scooped up Emrys in his arms and stood up. "Sheriff." Derek said with a nod and walked off into the morning sun.

**Xxxxx**

Derek pulled up to the burnt down Hale Manner; he looked over to a whimpering Emrys. He reached over to sooth him, when the sound of bones breaking and re-forming. He watched as Emrys' body started to grow fur and shrink down.

Once the sound of snapping bones has stopped, but in its place a soft sounding whimper was heard. Derek moved the shirt out of the way and a small black puppy wolf was in Emrys' place.

' _Awe shit, come on Em! Not again, I can't do this again only Laura could handle this shit.'_ Thought as he got out and had pup Em in his arms. He walked in and up the stairs, around when Derek got in his room; Emrys stop whimpering and nuzzled into Derek's chest.

Derek laid pup Emrys on the bed, once he did the soft whimpers started again. As Derek laid on the other side, Peter walked by the room. He stopped and walked back in the door way. He sniffed the air and recognized the scent of the other Alpha from last night, only instead of an adult there is a puppy wolf.

"You know I could take care of the little one if you want?" Peter said almost taking a step into Derek's room till a deep low growl resonated around the room. The sound of the wolf pack plus pup Emrys' whimpering could be heard.

"Right okay then, you know words could help instead of growls." Peter said walking down the hall and the sound of a door closing echoed in the now quite house. Derek reached over and pulled the Em close to him and tucked him in between his body and elbow. Emrys nosed his head till it was tucked in Derek's arm pit.

Derek laid there for what seemed like hours, but was only forty-five minutes. He looked at the ceiling and reminisced about all the information he found out .

_***Flashback*** _

"Umm Derek, who was that Alpha that was with you?" Scott asked Derek as he walked up to the front of the pack.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen up; when we get to the Salvatore Estate behave, trust me when I say you don't want to piss off their eldest sister." Derek said choosing to ignore Scott's question.

Scott fell back a bit and Peter reached out and placed his hand on Isaac. Scott emitted a low growl; Derek turned around and flashed his eyes. Peter lest his hand fall not trying to stop Isaac as he goes to Derek and stands by him. Derek reached over and griped the back of Isaac's neck and squeezed lightly.

As they approached the house Emrys and Iris was waiting at the footsteps. Derek walked all the way up to them and stopped a few feet away from them, the other followed suite. Iris opened the door and Emrys followed suite. Derek walked in with Isaac by his side, soon after the others followed in.

"Welcome Hale pack and Omega McCall." Morgana said standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"AhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!" Yelled a voice that got louder the closer it got. Next thing they know Stiles comes running from the jointed hallway. He ran past them almost running over Derek, only narrowly missing him by a few centimeters.

"Who let the human out?" The boy named Mikey asked.

Then the little boy named Havyn came swooping in with a pair of white wings. "I'm going to get you Iles!" Havyn tucked his wings in and dodged Derek by a foot. He landed and ran after him then jumped and spread his wings again.

"Well I guess the angel is out of the clouds." Mikey said and Emrys snickered. Morgana turned around and smacked Emrys' shoulder.

"Hayvn stop chasing Stiles around we are inside!" Matt said running into the front room. He tripped and fell on Derek. "Oh shit I'm sor-"Matt got up and saw that he was on top of Derek. "I'M SORRY!" Matt yelled getting off and jumping way and moved closer to Emrys.

"Looks like the psycho has left the asylum." Mikey chimed in as a growl was emitted from the pack. "Calm down wolf boy."

Everyone looked to Jackson. Matt looked up and locked eyes with Jackson and ran away screaming. Jackson started to chase after, but Derek got in the way. Jackson grabbed Scott and shoved him into Derek.

He started after Matt and all you heard was screaming and running footsteps.

***Yelp***

"Bad Wolfy!"

***Yelp***

"Bad Wolfy leave Matt alone!"

***Yelp***

"Wolfy goes outside!"

***Yelp***

Jackson came barreling into the front room on all fours. He rushed passed Derek and slipped on the polished floor and face planted the wood floor. He skidded and tumbled towards the door. The door swung open and Jackson landed outside with his butt sticking up in the air. White feathers stuck on his ass.

Havyn came flapping his wings; he pointed at Jackson and two white flashing shot out and hit Jackson on his ass.

***Yelp***

He landed next to Peter and dusted his hands off, when he looked up and sow Peter looking down at him. "Uh-oh," He looked around and started to realize who was around him, "more wolfies…umm yeah… I NO DO IT!" Havyn yelled pointing at Jackson trying to flap away backwards.

"David." Morgana said and David raised his hand up. Havyn came down slowly and landed in between Morgana and Emrys. "Thanks Dave."

Havyn looked down letting his blond hair covering his face. "Havyn?" Morgana called him. "Havyn look at me." Havyn shakes his head no. "Havyn I'm not going to repeat myself." Havyn started to pull on the hem of his shirt, than he looked up.

"Why did you hurt that wolf and kicked him out? I know he was hell bent on hurting Matt, but you know they can't hurt him." Morgana said gesturing to all the wolves.

"He mean and trying to hurt Matt and, and, and I NO LIKE HIM!" Havyn yelled the last part letting his eyes glow white. His voice reached his hears and his eyes went back to normal. "I'm sorry."

"Remember when I told you that Matt was a bad guy, but turned good?" Emrys asked, getting down on one knee being at eye level with Havyn. The little boy nodded. "Well he doesn't know, nor do any of them really know what Matt has done to be good. But they will come to learn okay. Now why don't you go to the door and re-invite him inside and apologize to him."

***Huff***

"Fine, excuse me." Hayvn said taping Derek's leg, he moved away. "Excuse me." Isaac moved out of his way, "Thank you." After that everyone parted as he walked to the door. Derek sow him smirk and twirled his little finger.

***Whine, whimper***

"HAVYN CANE SALVATORE!" Morgana yelled.

Havyn flinched and made a fist. The feathers turned into white light and then nothingness.

"I'm sorry Jaxs your welcomed back inside." Havyn said walking back to Morgana

"It's okay little man, my fault and all." Jackson said walking up to Peter while rubbing his butt.

"Z-kay ignorance bliss." Havyn said waving his hand over his head.

Jackson yelped and jumped behind Peter. Havyn walked up to Morgana and looked up at her, "Sorry mommy."

"Where did you learn how to control your feathers?" Morgana asked picking him up and looking into his eyes.

"A book." He said with a smile on his face.

"Where did you get this book?" She asked moving his hair out of his face.

"Em." He answered pointing at Emrys who was almost to the other side of the room.

Morgana looked up and let her eyes glow gold. Emrys flew back to the stairs and Morgana reached down and stroked his cheek. "Remember what I told you about teaching him new tricks?"

"Not to teach him anything." Emrys said looking down.

"Why is that?" Morgana asked running her finger along her jaw and tried to lift his head. He wouldn't look her in the eye and she knows it. "Emrys sweetie look at me." He still refused to look up. "Emrys honey you know I only ask once nicely, after that well you know what happens."

He looked up reluctantly and locked eyes with her, "Because only the coven Priest and High Priestess, also known as his parents, are allowed to teach him anything. The only thing the others can teach him is reading, languages and writing. Unless we get permission from either of the leaders."

"Correct, and did you get permission to do anything with my son?" Morgana ask letting gold tingle into her green eyes. Emrys was about to answer when she sank her claws into the side of his neck and behind his ear. She pulled him close and whispered so low that Derek almost couldn't hear her, "Let what you got, be for not, what mortals do so shall you. Till the moon is nay, at the stroke of nine, normal is what you will do."

Her eyes flared gold till the end of the rhyme. Emrys slump to the ground; sweat damped his shirt and matted his hair to his forehead. Morgana looked up and smiled at Derek, "Meeting in twenty minutes don't be late Hale Pack and Omega Scott…oh and don't forget the Human." She said turning around with Hayvn in tow.

"I'm not part of Hale's group of misfit toys! I'm my own wolf, I run alone!" Jackson said walking up and bumping his shoulder with Derek's'.

Morgana turned around so quickly that her hair didn't even make a sound as it whipped in the air. "Shut the fuck up jail bait! When your brother howled you came running to his aid did you not? That's what I thought so either you apologize to your pack or officially declare yourself an Omega like Mr. McCall has."

Jackson stepped back as she spoke, he felt the venom in every word she spoke. "I-I-I-I" Jackson started to stutter, and then he cleared his throat, "I'm an Omega if it means I run alone. I'm not like McCall so don't compare me to him."

"Fine then meeting in fifteen minutes, so don't be late Hale Pack. That includes the Omegas Mr. McCall and Mr. Whittemore and the Human." Morgana said picking Havyn up and walking out the room.

"Well that was eventful. Why don't you guys follow me to the room." Mikey said more then asked.

Derek pushed pass Jackson shaking his head. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Peter and Scott followed suite. Jackson felt a pang of guilt and a growing feeling in his chest of emptiness. Derek knows what he feels, because he felt the same thing when he lost Laura. Jackson let his head hang as he followed after them.

Derek followed Mikey down the familiar hall that led to the elevator. Mikey opened the elevator, "Okay so only five can go down at once. Who is going down first?"

"Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Isaac and you will. I need to talk to Peter and Scott alone without prying ears." Derek answered for all of them leaving no room for discussion.

After they were in the elevator and the door was closed he looked Peter and Scott. "Listen if you haven't noticed the Salvatore clans are a very special family. I know you really don't know them nor do you two trust them, but they would make a good addition to anyone's pack." He looked up and sow Stiles walking towards them.

"So what I miss, and why was Emrys being dragged up stairs by Matt and David?" He looked from Peter to Scott and landing on Derek as he finished asking his question.

"Honestly I'm not quite sure what happen, but you can ask Morgana that when we get down to the meeting." Derek said pushing the button.

"Oooo we get to go back to the bat cave!" Stiles said

"Anyways, let's just go with there are things that can truly hurt us and takes forever to heal-" Derek was about to say something, when Peter talked.

"You mean magick? Actual magick!" Peter partially yelled.

_***Ding*** _

The elevator door opened up and Stiles pushed Scott in and looked at the Hale men, "Coming in? No pun intended." He said with a sly smile.

Peter walked in front of him and smirked, "Well if you insist pup." He was about to place his hand on Stiles shoulder but two growls around him stopped.

"What I was only kidding. Plus I got another…mate in mind that's more my age." Peter said moving to stand on the other side of Scott. They looked at each other and Peter smirked. Derek got in on the other side of Stiles.

"Anyways, yes Peter magick, what did you think that all was back there? I mean the flying baby,"

"Nephilim I believe, you know half angle half something else. Oh and he isn't a baby he is a toddler." Stiles said interrupting Derek.

"Right well anyways, from Morgana's sent I believe she is a Vampire of some kind. The others smelt human only off a little. But hopefully they will out themselves and be on our side….and maybe some on your side Scott, and from what I seen it looks like you already joined them." Derek said the last part nudging his elbow to Stiles side.

"Ha, ha, ha. If I'm joining anyone," Stiles looked from Scott, whom looked back intensely, to Derek, who had a small smirk on his face. "it's going to be humans. Seeing how I'm the only one so far that isn't supernaturally enhance in anyway and has some skills training wolves and hiding the fact that any of you exist, well Jackson found out because he was a creeper and Allison found out, thou that could have happen later on in life. But hay so far my father doesn't know yet." Stiles finished his little rant and was oddly finding the pattern on the carpet so amusing.

"What do you mean 'Yet'?" Derek said moving his hands to make air quotation marks.

_***Ding*** _

The elevator door opened and Stiles dashed out and took his seat in between Isaac and Iris. Derek sat next to David while Peter found an empty seat where Emrys sat earlier.

"Well from what I have been told a pack of Alphas has blown into town and from what your Betas tell me," Morgana looked over at Derek, "They have been here for quite a while. So my questions are; why didn't we know about them till now, and why should I let my family fight in this wolf war that is coming?" Morgana looked around the room. "Agent Romanoff we will try to find what Emrys has and hopefully the wolves can find the ones the hunters got." She paused and looked at Stiles, "Since you're the sheriff's son maybe you can do some good and inform him that; one there are such things as Werewolves, Two there is an evil Alpha pack here for Goddess knows what, three that a coven of witches are also real and lastly that if he doesn't corporate accordingly that he will find himself jobless and son-less." Morgana finished ticking off each number with her fingertips.

"I think your missing something sis." Everyone turns to see Emrys standing with a staff in his hands. "We can't force anyone to do anything against their will. Last I checked Stiles isn't a messenger and he has been protecting his father from knowing this life for a reason. Also we can't retrieve something that is lost and you know it." Emrys said as he walked down to the empty seat next to Erica. "Follow the Codes or don't invite people over. Don't want to break any wolf laws now do we."

"Emrys I'm surprised you even got here. Since you like talking introduce yourself to the guest. Let them know the real you." Morgana said with a grimmest smile.

"As you wish Morgana. As all of you know or now know I'm close with the witches. In fact so close that I am learning, or should I say, have been learning since I was adopted into the Salvatore clan. Morgana is a vampire and her son is a Nephilim, half Vampire half Angel. David is a Psy user, Eli is an Earth user, Mikey is a Water and Shadow user thanks to his training in Japan, Iris is a Fire user, Gwen is our local empathy and I'm...I'm ah...well I can use what the others can do so in a way I'm a mimic." Morgana had an evil kind of glint in her eyes after he finished his little revealing.

"Tell them the whole truth Emrys." Iris chimed in.

"I also learned how to shape shift. But only small animals like birds, and as some of you guys saw earlier, an otter so yeah. Oh I'm also the covens Sage or teacher, even thou I'm still learning." Emrys kind of had a blush creeping up his neck as he saw everyone's reaction to his revelation.

"Please don't forget that you are the President CEO of a major multi-billion dollar company that's looking to build a office here for your cover." Natasha said looking Emrys dead square in the eyes.

"Yes of course Agent Romanoff of S.H.I.E.L.D. also known as Black Widow of The Avengers. By the way who is the other person from your organization that you spoke of?" Emrys shot back.

"His name is Clint Barton in S.H.I.E.L.D. he is also Hawkeye in The Avengers. As for where he is located I can't say, but he is also looking for the Tesseract weapons." Natasha looked at him with daggers.

"Wait, hold the fuck up! So what you're saying is that you," Jackson pointed at Natasha "are a actual superhero. You guys," this time he gestured to all the Salvatore people, "are witches slash vampires slash other, and lastly," Jackson pointed at Emrys, "you are richer then Lydia, Derek and I combined?!" Jackson said the last part with a squeak and out of breath.

"Yes, yes and yes." David said looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Look the Alphas being here is a bad thing. So far we know is that they wanted Stiles dead, Wanted this land for themselves and that wolfsbane don't work on them." Derek said ticking off his points with his fingers.

"Oh don't forget I fried one and that bitch looked surprised, so that gives me two conclusions." Iris started

"That either they can get harmed by magick or they aren't connected like a normal pack is." Stiles finished. Everyone looked at him as if expecting more. "Look I can connect the dots too you know. Just because I'm a human who's only defense is sarcasm," At this all the Hale Pack except Peter glared at him and both Isaac and Erica moved an inch or two away. "Doesn't mean I'm completely useless. I mean I researched a lot of werewolf info and once I found out about Havyn I researched his kind as well. I can learn things quick fast and in a hurry. Hell if I try I could be on par with both Lydia and Danny."

"Look it's almost dawn in three hours and my dad is probably calling in a search party to find me. Once he does that he will kill me, raise me from the dead, demand I tell him the truth, and then punish me. So yeah either one of you magickally puts me in my room, takes me home or I walk home. Either or I'm leaving now." He got up and looked to Natasha, "I want to know more about these weapons and why they were made some time." He looked at Morgana, "Like Emrys said I have my reasons for not telling anything to my father. Thanks for your hospitality, but I have to go, bye."

Stiles walked to the elevator and pushed the button. Derek looked at Isaac and was about to say something when Emrys shot up, "I will walk you out and get you a ride back to town. From there you can direct the drive to your house. "He looked to Morgana, "Don't wait up for me okay."

_***Ding*** _

With that Emrys ran into the elevator and Derek last sow them leave. He looked at the others, so now that he is safe who's on whom team. Or are we working alone?" He looked to Morgana then Scott and finishing with Natasha.

"My question is who was that other Alpha Derek was with?" Peter asked. Everyone looked at him and Derek looked to Iris.

"Well his name is Jeemaro and he is a born wolf, not a werewolf just a wolf." Iris said on the spot. Derek was listening to her heart and she didn't lie. This he found interesting.

"Give us a few days and then we can voice our decision as a family, meeting adjourn." Morgana said getting up and walking to the elevator.

_***Flashback end*** _

Derek looked down, ' _When did he get on my chest?'_  puppy Emrys was laying on his chest and had his muzzle was tucked in between Derek's chin and collar bone. He listens to Emrys' breathing and the slow rhythm of his heart, and the last he sow was the ceiling then nothingness.

_***Change Point Of View*** _

Emrys took a whiff, < _Mmmm smells so good' > _then he let his tongue gently lick the smell, < _I don't remember Matt smelling this good or even tasting this way. What has he changed? Well whatever it is he needs to keep it up. >_

Emrys opened his eyes and he saw stubble first, < _Wait Matt always shave…oh please let this not be the Sheriff Oh my goddess if it's the Sheriff I'm going to need a good ass therapist for Stiles… >_ Emrys started getting flashes of yesterday all the way up to him falling.

< _If this isn't the Sheriff then who could it be? > _Emrys asked himself as he started to look up. < _Holy Goddess of Luna ITS DEREK! > _Emrys started to freaking out, < _Shit this is a repeat of New York...well I hope I was better than our first time. > _It was only then that he noticed the snout, < _What The FUCK! Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. I'm a fucking puppy again! Why the fuck am I a puppy? Fuck….I need to pee. >_

Emrys walked to the foot of the bed, < _Shit its high as fuck…maybe, >_ Emrys looked to the jacket on the bed post. He let his eyes burn purple as the jacket moved and stretched from the right sleeve touching the bed and the left touching the floor. Emrys slid down and after he was safely on the ground he put the jacket back up.

After he got down the stairs as softly has possible and outside he noticed it was past midday. < _Shit Morgana is going to kill me. But first… >_

After walking back to the house from doing his business he looked to the sky, < _Goddess of the moon…Father Fenris….help me understand…there has to be someone…who can- >_

_***Sniff, Grumble*** _

< _Sausages! Oh boy I'm starving! > _Emrys bound back the way he got out of the house. He rushed to the living room and came to a halt when he sow Peter standing in the fixed up kitchen. He started to back out slowly when Peter turned around and smiled at him.

"Now what do we have here? A little lost puppy. Why is it that you stay in that little form? Come on little one I know you were that big Alpha running around with my nephew." Peter bent down to pick him up when a deep low growl came out of nowhere.

"Leave him alone Peter. He isn't an Alpha, he is a pup so leave him alone and don't touch him." Derek said walking in and scooping pup Emrys off the ground. He placed him on the table and moved over to where the other plated and utensils were. After a short while he placed a bowl of milk next to Emrys and a Plat of sausages in front of himself.

< _Thank the stars that you came before he touched me. So umm Derek…can I have a sausage or two? > _Emrys asked as he moved a little closer to Derek's plate.

"Back away pup. Eat what I gave you or don't eat at all." Derek said taking a bite out of a sausage after he finished talking.

"But Derek we didn't get back to really early this morning. I promise to eat my food if there is any." Isaac said walking in to the room fully starching and rubbing his eyes with his long sleeve sleeping shirt.

"Not talking to you Isaac, I'm talking to the other pup." Derek replied nonchalantly.

"You replaced me?" Isaac said looking down. He willed the tears that were pricking his eyes, the memory of his late father entered his mind.

_***Flashback*** _

Mr. Lahey was dragging a much younger, a much more human, Isaac by his hair down to the basement, "You little shit, this is your fault you know that right. No one will ever accept you; no one will ever love you. You fucking queer!"

Mr. Lahey pulled him up and punched Isaac in the eye. Isaac stumbled back and fell against the basement door; luckily for him it was locked. Isaac looked up and saw his father's foot moving to him. He felt it connect to his ribs. Isaac knew better, knew that if he voiced his pain his father would just do it backed with more power.

Mr. Lahey unlocked the door and pushed it open. He reached down and resumed dragging Isaac down the steps. Once at the bottom he opened the deep freezer and maneuvered Isaac in it. Right before Mr. Lahey closed and locked Isaac in, "Remember you little bastard, no one will ever love you. You are nothing and will always be nothing. Just something for people to use, then abuse, and eventually throw out."

_***Flashback End*** _

Derek realized what he said and pulled Isaac into a strong, yet soft, hug. "I'm sorry pup I didn't meant it like that. I was talking to the wolf pup on the table." Derek moved out of the way and showed pup Emrys to Isaac.

< _Come on Derek give me one I need real food not milk. I'm a fucking teen stuck in a puppy body! I need food not milk. >_

"No pup, drink your milk." Derek said pushing Emrys back to the bowl.

< _I swear Derek if you don't give me one I will tell them how Sophie and you went to the Twilight Saga: New Moon as Team Jacob fans. Oh and let's not forget the wolf whiling you did when he got shirtless. >_

"Fine you fucking mutt take it!" Derek said with a hint of a growl as he pushed the plate to Emrys.

Emrys was about to take some when the words registered in his head, <FUCK YOU!> Emrys voice roared in Derek's head. Emrys, without thinking, ran right off the table.

_***Crunch, Yelp*** _

Emrys landed wrongly on his front left paw. He didn't register the pain as he ran as fast as he could. Once he made it outside, he made a mad dash to the wooded area. He turned back around and saw Isaac looking around for him.

Emrys kept on running as fast as his broke paw would let him. Once he could smell Isaac any more he stopped to lick his wound. The wind blew and Emrys caught the scent of Megan close bye. He moved as quietly as he could into the little hole that was at the base of the tree.

Megan appeared soon after he was well hidden. "Imbolc I don't see him. I followed his trail to the Hale house, but all I got was a real wolf pup, the ex-Alpha, three Betas, and the current Alpha. Then that little runt took of wobbling and one of the Betas followed it." She paused as the person on the other line spoke to her.

"So I can't hurt the Beta yet as well as the pup? Why can't I hurt the pup?" The other person must have said something she didn't like, because the scent of anger was thick in the air. "Fine I won't hurt them yet." With that she hung up and ran off.

After some time passed, Emrys emerged from his little hiding spot. He was about to take off to his home when a hand reached out and grabbed him by his neck. The stranger lifted him up and turned him around.

"There you are little pup. For a second I thought I lost you." Isaac said hugging pup Emrys to his chest. As they were walking back Isaac looked down at him. "So what should we call you? I don't like that they call you pup. Only I can be called Pup, I don't like getting replaced by something so small. So do you have a name or should I just give you one?"

Emrys smelt jealousy as well as hints of anger, never mind what he felt coming off of Isaac.

< _My name is Ty! >_

_**Xxxxx** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this concludes Episode One. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but I thought I would give it a try. "Can't Stand It" By Never Shout Never. Love it a lot.
> 
> Well Episode two will be up hopefully soon. I want to thank all of those whom inspired me this far. Please read and review this. The really help a lot. I hope you like this so far. Blessed Be Reader.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment. Hope you enjoy.  
> Blessed Be.


End file.
